Unforgettable
by nateslm
Summary: Pode conter spoilers. Como seguiria a vida de Finn e Rachel após o Episodio 4x09. Visão dos fatos narrados por ela e por ele. :)
1. Capitulo 01

**_Finn e Rachel não me pertecem. Tampouco Lea e Cory (quisera eu rsrsrs)..._**

**_Caso me pertencessem, eles já estariam casados e com uns 300 filhos correndo pela casa. _**

**_Procurei alguma historia para ler onde falassem dessa temática, que seguiria dos spoilers do episodio 4x09 em diante, mas nada encontrei. Então decidi eu mesma escrever uma historia. Espero que faça jus à todos nós, Finchel fãs, que estamos agora 'sofrendo', mas que em breve, eu tenho certeza, que vamos poder desfrutar da volta do nosso amado casal. _**

**_Boa Leitura. Tentarei postar de 2 vezes por semana, não serão muitos capítulos, somente o suficiente para dar 'andamento' a historia._**

* * *

_Sozinha. _

É assim que eu me sinto a maior parte do tempo. Há um ano atrás se alguém me falasse que eu estaria em New York, em uma das faculdades mais consagradas do mundo, morando com o meu melhor amigo, dando mais um passo para a minha longa trajetória de sucesso como estrela da Broadway, eu provavelmente iria rir e comentar algo do gênero "Quem dera". Mas no meio desses meus sonhos algo está falta. 'Alguém' está faltando.

Eu imaginei que iria dividir todas as minhas alegrias, tristezas, temores e aspirações com ele. Seria pra ele que eu reclamaria da minha professora de dança, seria com ele que eu riria até altas horas da madrugada ensaiando alguma peça, cantando ou simplesmente deitados no sofá assistindo a alguma comedia romântica na televisão. Nos meus planos, todos os sábados a noite assistiríamos a alguma peça na Broadway e domingo, de manhã bem cedo, faríamos um piquenique no Central Park, onde eu prepararia os sanduíches, ele escolheria o suco e nos deitaríamos lado a lado fazendo nada, falando nada, mas ao mesmo tempo, compreendendo tudo.

Mas infelizmente nem tudo é como a gente sonha. Nem tudo é como a gente quer.

Não que eu esteja reclamando da minha vida, longe disso. As coisas até que estão melhorando. A minha professora, de certa maneira, até que têm me ajudado. Meu melhor amigo é a melhor companhia que eu poderia ter para dividir um apartamento. E realmente eu sinto que alguém realmente acha que eu sou sexy, desejável. Eu tentando não pensar muito nele, mas às vezes alguma palavra, qualquer coisa faz com que a minha mente viaje e vá direto para as lembranças que eu tento mantê-las dentro do meu inconsciente.

"Rachel?" – Kurt chega em casa do seu estágio na Vogue, jogando a sua bolsa no chão e se sentando ao meu lado no sofá – "já jantou? O que é isso?"

"Finalmente vou ter oportunidade de cantar perante o publico. Bom, não um grande publico, mas mesmo assim vai ser algo importante." – sorrio mostrando pra ele as musicas que eu estava analisando para cantar – "Vão escolher dentre os calouros do nosso curso alguém para cantar na apresentação de Natal... eu realmente não sei se escolho Barbra ou algum clássico natalino, o que você acha?" – falei quase sem respirar. Ele sorri olhando para os papeis e me entrega um.

"Acho que essa vai ser a escolha ideal..." – ele sorri melancolicamente. Eu sei o quanto ele queria estar na NYADA comigo, mas como eu já disse, nem tudo é como a gente quer.

~.

Hoje dói menos, mas mesmo assim dói. E é aquela dor que eu acho que pra sempre eu vou carregar comigo. Um dia vai ser mais uma lembrança uma triste recordação do que eu poderia ter vivido e sido se tivesse seguido por outro caminho na minha vida.

O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Procuro não saber, tento manter meu sorriso enquanto falam dela, mas por dentro o meu coração está em pedaços. Confesso que por vezes fiquei tentando entender isso tudo, martelando na cabeça o que eu fiz de tão errado. O meu erro foi amar demais. Maldito momento que eu a coloquei naquele trem e a enchi de promessas que eu não consegui e nem pude cumprir. Eu falhei, eu errei, mas foi ela que deixou o meu coração em pedaços. Eu nunca vou ser bom pra ela. Nunca que vou ser homem suficiente para uma mulher que possui sonhos e um talento maior do que o mundo. Meu destino já esta traçado, trabalhar na oficina do Burt, quem sabe um dia chegar a gerenciar o negocio da família, encontrar algum novo amor, casar e constituir a minha família aqui mesmo em Lima. Não vejo uma mudança drástica na minha vida, continuo perdido, apesar de conseguir manter a minha mente ocupada ajudando o _New Directions_. Eu sei que isso tudo não vai durar por muito mais tempo e eu sei que preciso dar um passo à frente e deixar de retroceder dois toda vez que eu me sinto perdido e sozinho.

Sozinho. É assim que eu me sinto todos os dias quando chego no meu quarto, ligo a televisão e fico esperando as horas passarem. A vida poderia ser melhor. Tudo poderia ser bem melhor.

~.

"Pronta?" – Kurt me acompanha naquela noite tão aguardada. Meus nervos estavam me matando. O temor de que eu não conseguisse lembrar a letra da musica assim como aconteceu na minha audiência para a Nyada me corroia por dentro. Isso não ia acontecer de novo, isso não ia acontecer nuca mais. Confirmo com a cabeça, sorrindo nervosa. Minhas mãos tremiam, tudo ia ficar bem.

Subo ao palco, respiro fundo, olho para os lados. Vejo Kurt que acena pra mim, Brody que estava perto dele e a senhora Carmem Tibideaux sentada, encarando o palco dando a ordem que eu começasse.

"Você é uma estrela... uma grande estrela..." – Brody me pega desprevenida, me abraça forte e beija a minha boca. O beijo dura uma fração de segundos.

"Obrigada..." – não sabia o que responder, na verdade os seus beijos não faziam meu coração bater mais acelerado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, eram bons, mas não eram incríveis. – "eu... preciso ir pra casa, preciso ligar para os meus pais..." – fujo de perto dele, nem sei por qual razão.

"_Eu a nomeei Finn Hudson... realmente já existe uma estrela chamada Rachel Berry... e ela na terra tem um brilho maior do que qualquer estrela lá de cima... e eu tenho certeza de que sempre que ela se sentir solitária, ela pode olhar para o céu, e não importa onde eu esteja, ela pode saber que eu estarei olhando para ela"_

Todo o trajeto para casa, sentada em silêncio de mãos dadas com o Kurt no carro, lembro dele. Olho para o céu, milhões de estrelas brilham nessa noite de dezembro. Fico me perguntando qual seria a sua estrela, onde ela estaria, se estaria realmente perto de mim.

"Tudo bem Rachel?" – confirmo com a cabeça. Kurt era um bom amigo, mas às vezes parece que ele não compreendia a minha relação com o seu meio-irmão. Não que eu esteja questionando o seu comportamento ou a sua amizade, eu simplesmente acho que ele poderia ter feito bem mais por nós dois.

Chego no apartamento, tiro o meu vestido e me aproximo da janela, abrindo-a. Deixo o vento gelado daquela noite de inverno invadir o meu quarto. Fecho os olhos, aspiro fundo e torno a olhar para o céu.

~.

Estava assistindo a algum jogo nada interessante de basquete na televisão quando o meu celular começa a tocar, estendo o meu braço e encaro o visor. Qual a parte do 'não quero mais contato' ela não havia entendido? Eu sei que eu já não significava mais nada para ela. As suas lagrimas, risadas, ações e palavras estavam agora guardadas para um alguém que não era eu. Não consigo não atender a ligação, me sento perto da janela e olho para o céu antes de finalmente dizer '_Alô_'.

Um silêncio se estende do outro lado da linha, mas eu ainda podia ouvir o som da sua respiração.

~.

"Finn..." – seu nome sai em um sussurro.

"Rachel..." – sua voz retorna fraca.

"Te acordei?" – olho para as horas, ainda era cedo.

"Não..." – ele era monossilábico.

O silêncio torna a tomar conta daquela ligação. Quanto tempo que eu não ouvia a sua voz. Quanta saudade eu tinha desse timbre rouco que me ligava todas as manhãs, quando acordava, para me desejar um bom dia.

"Eu... fiz uma audição... dentre vários alunos... e eu ganhei..." – quase posso afirmar que ele sorria do outro lado da linha.

"Que bom..." – foi o que ele conseguiu dizer – "fico feliz por você..."

Aquilo me mata por dentro. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e eu imediatamente a limpo com as costas da minha mão.

~.

"Eu soube o que aconteceu nas Regionais... você não poderia prever..."

"Eu sei..." – tento não estender nenhum assunto, mas Deus, como era bom ouvir a sua voz. – "as coisas acontecem por alguma razão, mas ainda teremos outra chance..."

"Fico feliz..." – eu podia afirmar que ela havia chorado ou estava chorando, preferi não adentrar naquele assunto.

"Espero que dê tudo certo com você também, você sabe que eu sempre torci e desejei o melhor para a sua vida e carreira..."

Ela ia brilhar, um dia ela ia brilhar tão forte que iria ofuscar o brilho de qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao lado dela. O seu destino era ser uma grande e verdadeira estrela, aclamada pela critica e pelo publico e os seus tempos de coral e escola seriam lembrados em entrevistas que ela concederia para a mídia. Quem sabe ela me citaria em alguma delas, quem sabe ela ainda lembraria de mim e sorriria à lembrança, afinal eu fui o primeiro homem que enxergou o seu brilho no meio de tantos sorrisos bonitos que me rodeavam e suplicavam pela minha atenção.

Eu acho que ela nunca soube, mas eu lembro exatamente da primeira vez que eu a vi carregando seus livros, de cabeça baixa, andando pelos corredores do _Mckylney_. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, eu estava muito ocupado tentando ser popular. Agora eu me pergunto, o que teria acontecido a minha vida se eu nunca tivesse entrado no Glee Club?

~.

O silêncio permanece enquanto nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. Eu não queria dizer adeus. Eu não queria desligar o telefone. Eu o queria aqui ao meu lado, ele era realmente a única pessoa que eu queria estar agora para poder comemorar. Eu sabia que seus braços iriam me envolver em um abraço apertado, sua boca iria cobrir a minha com pequenos beijos, aprofundando-os logo em seguida, o que me deixaria a principio sem ar. Depois deslizaria seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, me cobrindo de elogios e em poucos minutos estaríamos na minha cama, fazendo amor por horas e horas até que o sol surgisse ainda preguiçoso lá no céu avisando que um novo dia estava por vir.

"Eu te amo..." – espero a ligação acabar para sussurrar baixinho, quase que inaudivelmente. Torno a olhar pro céu, será que as estrelas tinham a capacidade de ouvir?!


	2. Capitulo 02

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários ;), como prometido aqui estou de novo... e se puder, no final da leitura deixar uma review sera de 'bom grado'.. saberei se estou fazendo as coisas 'certas'. :D_

* * *

**02.**

Prometi a mim mesma que a partir daquele dia eu ia esquecê-lo de vez. Foi um erro ter telefonado, eu havia prometido a mim mesma que depois daqueles meses sem saber nada, que eu passei chorando incessantemente querendo ter uma noticia sua, que eu não iria mais chorar pensando nele. Mas Deus... como eu precisava ouvir sua voz. Aquele timbre que desperta o meu coração e o faz bater ainda mais rápido. Eu precisava dizer a ele que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu não podia ser egoísta nesse momento, nós fomos a alma daquele clube que agora só precisava de um empurrãozinho para continuar seguindo em frente. Assim como eu, ele precisava aprender a lutar pelos seus sonhos.

Agora eu iria me concentrar nas coisas boas da vida. Agora tenho alguém que realmente me acha que sou sexy, que quer me levar ao céu. Eu não sou boba, provavelmente assim que tinham que ser essas relações quando entramos na faculdade. Nada de compromisso mais sério, somente passar um tempo juntos e nada mais. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele queria me levar pra cama e que provavelmente iríamos virar amantes. Não sei que o termo namorado se encaixaria aqui, não consigo ser tão moderna, tenho os meus princípios. Acho que, com o tempo quem sabe, eu conseguiria fazer com que ele mudasse um pouco de ideia e me visse como a garota que ele quisesse realmente namorar.

Os dias passaram, o natal chegou e um ano novo logo surgiu. Passei uns dias viajando com os meus pais, o que me fez muito bem. Voltei para New York onde encontrei um Kurt mais leve, mais feliz, sonhador. Tudo estava entrando nos seus eixos. Esse ano eu iria atrás de mais audições, eu precisava passar em pelo menos uma, não importa o tamanho do papel, era a minha chance de finalmente estrear em alguma peça, mesmo que seja alguma Off-Broadway. Não havia falado com o Finn, tampouco com o Brody, mas foi só eu voltar para a cidade que eu decido telefonar pra ele. Talvez era mesmo hora de tomar algumas decisões.

"Brody, que tal irmos tomar um café e sei lá... colocar o papo em dia?" – de imediato ele aceita.

2013 ia ser o ano que tudo mudaria. Eu deixaria de ser essa menina boba inocente e finalmente ia mostrar ao mundo uma nova Rachel Berry.

~.

Decidi aceitar os conselhos da senhorita Emma. Pelo menos uns dois dias na semana sentávamos juntos para fazer testes vocacionais e pesquisar possíveis universidades que eu poderia estudar. Dentro de algumas semanas eu já poderia tentar me inscrever para alguma delas, o problema estava em decidir qual curso que eu iria querer fazer.

Eu não esperava sua ligação. Eu não podia permitir mais que ela mexesse comigo do jeito que mexia. Sua voz era como melodia para meus ouvidos. Sua voz fazia o meu corpo arrepiar, fazia meu coração se encher de recordações. Recordações essas que eu tentava mantê-las bem guardadas. Era melhor assim.

Estava ocupado ajudando meus amigos no coral, trabalhando na oficina e tentando descobrir de uma vez por todas qual é o meu real sonho.

Com todos os meus amigos vivendo fora, Ryder realmente se tornou um grande amigo. Eu o ajudava com o que podia nos estudos e sempre que podíamos saiamos juntos. Passei a frequentar a sua casa, passávamos horas jogando videogame, sua mente às vezes trabalhava melhor quando ele estava distraído, não pensando demais.

"Porra Finn.. vai pela direita..." – ele gritava desesperado enquanto tentávamos avançar para a próxima fase.

"Se eu for pra direita eu vou matar a nós dois..."

"Irmãozinho?" – sua irmã aparece na porta do quarto entrando sentando-se ao meu lado. Eu já havia notado que sempre que eu estava lá ela dava um jeito de chegar perto da gente. Ela não estudava na mesma escola que ele, estava já no ultimo ano e ela era realmente muito... atraente. Trocávamos olhares, riamos das piadas um do outro, mas não passava disso. Eu não me sentia confortável flertando com a irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos.

"O que foi?" – ele quase grita sem tirar os olhos da televisão. Ela vira os olhos e sorri pra mim.

"Vocês vão querer comer algo? Posso pegar alguns biscoitos... fazer um sanduíche... Finn?"

"Eu..." – olho pra ela e dou o meu melhor sorriso.

"E então?"

"Sim... se não for incomodar..." – quase que nos mato, mas logo retorno a olhar pro jogo.

"Nenhum incomodo..."

Ela parecia ser uma menina legal e pelo que eu sabia estava meio confusa com relação ao seu futuro. Certo dia estávamos conversando sobre profissões e ela desabafou que estava dividida entre uns quatro cursos, estava com a inscrição de várias universidades em aberto e nenhuma decisão tomada. De certa maneira éramos até parecidos, ela gostava de vídeo game, curtia um pouco de rock e entendia de esportes. E parecia gostar de mim ou da minha companhia, não me pressionava ou perguntava sobre coisas que eu realmente não saberia responder. Finalmente eu estava reencontrando pessoas que faziam com que eu me sentisse bem.

~.

"Nós bem que poderiamos ensaiar mais tarde, só nós dois..." – ele me olhava de cima a baixo e eu sentia em cada palavra que ele dizia o peso e o teor sexual daquela frase.

"Hum..." – eu ainda não tinha certeza se estava realmente pronta para dar o próximo passo. Trocáramos alguns beijos, mas quando as coisas iam esquentando eu sempre arranjava alguma desculpa para fugir. – "não sei se o Kurt vai sair hoje..."

"Podemos ir para o meu dormitório..." – ele passa de leve a língua por seus lábios. Sorrio de volta. Se eu pudesse pelo menos adiar um pouquinho mais aquilo...

"Pode ser..." – as palavras escapavam da minha boca. Preciso lembrar que esse era o ano de mudança. Existiu uma Rachel Berry antes, durante e a após Finn Hudson. E essa nova Rachel não sabe desperdiçar as oportunidades que a vida proporciona.

"Ótimo..." – ele sorria de orelha a orelha – "você não vai se arrepender..." – ele torna a me 'comer' com os olhos. Sinto-me desconfortável por um instante. Sorrio de volta para ele e afirmo com a cabeça. Como eu queria ter uma amiga nesse momento para conversar sobre essas coisas.

Me despeço dele e faço o meu caminho de volta para o meu loft. Hoje decido pular uma parada antes da que eu devia descer do metrô e ir caminhando, às vezes eu simplesmente precisava disso: caminhar sozinha, desfrutando um pouco da cidade e pensar um pouco na vida. O ar gelado daquele mês de janeiro tocava o meu rosto, passo minhas mãos uma na outra e volto ao meu estado constante de melancolia. Eu sabia que eu precisava mudar, mas por que era tudo tão complicado? Seria tão mais fácil se eu fosse que nem as outras garotas da minha aula de dança, a maioria delas ficam contando as vantagens de como é dormir com não sei quantos homens por semana e os benefícios que conseguiam ao fazê-lo. Eu não achava isso certo, longe disso, só não entendia porque era tão difícil me encaixar em uma cidade que eu sabia que havia nascido para fazer parte dela.

Entro no apartamento trancando a porta, pelo visto Kurt não estava lá. Desde que ele havia começado com alguém do seu estágio eu passava noites e noites com a minha solidão. Pego o meu celular e fico olhando as fotos que tinham nele, nem conseguir deletar as suas fotos eu conseguia. Respiro fundo colocando-o de volta no criado-mudo. Encolho-me na cama olhando pras horas. Se pelo menos eu tivesse sono...

~.

"Quer um dia, sei lá... ver um filme..." – pergunto a ela enquanto o Ryder tomava banho.

"Nós dois?" – ela praticamente pulou em cima do meu colo. Faz tempo que eu não ia em um primeiro encontro com alguém, até tinha receio de que eu viesse a estragar tudo por falta de 'prática'

"Sim e com direito a ir no Breadstix depois"

"Eu escolho o filme?" – ela já foi pegando o seu celular procurando a programação do cinema.

"Claro... que tal sexta à noite? Você pode sexta?"

"Eu dou um jeito..." – Ryder sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na sua cintura.

"Ryder, por favor, estamos aqui..."

"Eu sei..." – ele ameaça tirar a toalha, começo a rir e ela corre do quarto.

"Desagradável..." – ela grita batendo a porta do seu quarto.

"Sua irmã é incrível..." – digo em meio a uma gargalhada.

"O que vocês estavam combinando?" – ele entra no banheiro e logo volta vestido.

"Você acharia ruim se eu a levasse pro cinema?" – eu não sabia se ele conseguiria levar isso tudo em uma boa. No quesito irmãs eu sei o quanto os caras da minha idade conseguem ser excessivamente protecionistas.

"Não... claro que não.. você é um bom cara Finn, não se preocupe comigo, se vocês se gostam eu vou apoiar a relação de vocês, só não invente de partir o coração da minha irmã... porque ai eu te quebro em dois..." – ele solta uma pequena risada mas eu sabia que com relação a isso ele não estava brincando. Era bom eu tentar fazer isso dar certo ou pelo menos arranjar uma amizade feminina, às vezes eu sentia falta de pedir conselhos para garotas, elas normalmente pareciam que entendiam melhor os meus problemas.

~.

Liguei para o Brody cancelando aquela noite, inventei uma cólica apesar de estar longe do meu ciclo chegar esse mês. Converso com os meus pais e vejo que faltavam menos de um mês para o casamento do Will e Emma. Acesso o site de passagens áreas reservando as minhas e a do Kurt, apesar de tudo eu estava com saudades de casa, dos meus amigos.

"Pra que dia você comprou as passagens?" – ele se deita ao meu lado na cama.

"Pro dia 13... podemos ficar lá ate o domingo, dia 17, eu realmente sinto falta dos meus pais..."

"Tudo bem por mim..."

Já não o incomodava pensar, falar ou rever o Blaine. As coisas estavam tranquilas entre os dois. Eu não o via a mais de dois meses e sabia que seria inevitável um reencontro no casamento. Afinal, pelo que eu sabia, ele era um dos padrinhos do Will.

"Queria saber o que se passa nessa cabecinha..." – ele insistia no assunto, mas eu preferia não falar.

"Nada... estava pensando na minha próxima aula de dança..."

"E no gostosão do Brody?" – ele batia palmas de excitação enquanto eu tentava afastar meus pensamentos.

"Claro, nele... como não pensar nele, verdade?"


	3. Capitulo 03

**03.**

"Você não está me enrolando, verdade?" – ele deslizava os seus lábios pelos meus e pressionava meu corpo contra a parede da sala.

"Não..." – minto – "as coisas só estão muito corridas, semana que vem eu já viajo e preciso ainda comprar o vestido para ir ao casamento... e..." – ele me cala com mais um beijo, perco o meu ar por um instante enquanto suas mãos tocam de leve meus seios.

"Não são os maiores que eu já toquei, mas eu podia fazer um bom trabalho com eles." – minha vontade era dar uma resposta grossa ou um tapa na sua mão mas em resposta, mostro o meu melhor sorriso. Eu ia falar que já experimentei de beijos bem melhores, mas era demais para ferir o orgulho daquele machão. – "Bem que eu podia ir com vocês pra Ohio.. nunca viajei pra lá..." – engulo em seco. Péssima idéia, e, além disso, eu tenho certeza mais do que absoluta de que se meus pais me vissem ao lado dele iam mandar eu me internar. Ele simplesmente seria trucidado nas mãos dos meus pais. – "Porque você está sorrindo?" – mal sabia ele a imagem mental que eu tive dos meus pais chutando a bunda dele e mandando ele aprender a ter bons modos. Quase que podia ouvir meu pai gritando 'Vá aprender como tratar uma mulher depois venha procurar a nossa filha'.

"Nada... nada não"

~.

Encaro-me no espelho umas duas, três, quatro vezes. Não sabia o que vestir, se devia levar flores ou chocolates.

"Você está lindo meu filho..." – minha mãe entra no quarto ficando na ponta dos pés e para beijar minha bochecha.

"Obrigado mãe... preciso sair agora, estou realmente atrasado..." – recolho as chaves do carro e torno a olhar pro espelho dando uma ultima conferida.

"Boa sorte meu filho... não volte muito tarde..."

Saio de carro na pressa e decido comprar alguns chocolates, eu sei o quanto as garotas gostam de comer alguma coisa enquanto assistem a um bom filme. Já era a segunda vez que saiamos juntos e eu achei que seria bom agradá-la de alguma maneira.

Fazia meses que eu não ia ao cinema, o ultimo filme que eu havia visto tinha sido alguma sessão de arte que passou clássicos antigos e que a Rachel me fez assistir pelo menos uns três. Eram bons filmes, mas eu realmente gostava mais quando eles eram de ação, guerra ou pelo menos super heróis.

"Você está linda..." – abro a porta do carro e ela sorri em resposta.

"Isso é para mim?" – ela parecia surpresa. Aceno com a cabeça, afinal de contas eu acho que eu não havia perdido a prática, a vida seguia e eu tinha que dar um jeito de seguir com a minha.

~.

"Você é muito gostosa..." – ele tentava o seu máximo, mas parecia que seu vocabulário se resumia a sexy, gostosa, linda e deliciosa.

"Obrigada... você também é muito... gostoso..."

"Eii ei ei..." – Kurt gritava quase jogando um balde de pipoca na nossa cabeça – "vão pro quarto, pelo amor de Deus..." – rimos em uníssono e Brody se levanta me estendendo a mão. Olho pro Kurt com um pouco de desespero no olhar, o que ele parece não notar. Estendo a minha mão e vou ate o meu quarto onde ele se senta na minha cama e já vai tirando os sapatos. Ainda apreensiva me encosto na parede e respiro fundo antes de me sentar ao seu lado na cama.

"Como eu queria te ver nua..." – ele solta uma de suas perolas o que me faz ficar roxa de vergonha.

~.

Após o cinema decidimos caminhar de mãos dadas pela cidade procurando por alguma lanchonete para jantarmos. Sorrio nervoso, não sabia se deveria da o próximo passo, apesar de saber que ela estava esperando por isso.

"Você vai querer comer agora?" – pergunto enquanto caminhávamos. – "podíamos primeiro conversar um pouco, se você quiser é claro.."

"Podemos conversar primeiro..." – nos sentamos no primeiro banco que encontramos. Ela se aconchega ao seu lado e eu, que nunca fui bom em palavras tento procurar as melhores para entrar naquele assunto.

"Eu..." – tento achar as melhores palavras, eu não queria estragar aquele momento – "gosto da sua companhia..." – ela sorri em resposta.

"Eu também gosto da sua..."

"Eu só queria, antes de tudo, explicar, fazer com que você entendesse que pra mim as coisas podem ir mais devagar do que deveriam ser... eu..." – baixo a cabeça, mas logo torno a encará-la – "estou tentando ainda colar os pedaços do meu coração... eu não quero mais machucar ninguém... ainda há chance da gente manter isso tudo só na amizade, não sei se você vai querer alguém que o coração está meio que... danificado..." – coloco a mão no lado direito do meu peito, talvez mais por costume. Ela imediatamente pega a minha mão e leva pro lado esquerdo. O que me faz tremer à lembrança.

Ela continuava sorrindo. Logo sua mão se aproxima da minha, sinto seus dedos se entrelaçarem com os meus. Sorrio de volta.

"Você pode me beijar se você quiser..."

Minha mente viaja para alguns anos atrás. Confirmo com a cabeça. Tento afastar a lembrança, mas logo o seu rosto se confunde com o dela, quando percebo a sua boca já encontrava a minha. Fecho os olhos tentando espantá-la dos meus pensamentos, envolvo o seu corpo em um abraço e aprofundo o beijo.

~.

Abro meus olhos. Tinha vontade de chorar. O sol já anunciava um novo dia. Olho para o outro lado da cama e um desespero me bate. 'O que eu fiz?'. Saio correndo, recolhendo alguma roupa e indo ao banheiro. Eu não sou assim, eu não era assim, o que diabos eu estou fazendo comigo mesma? Lagrimas de desespero correm pelo meu rosto e tento abafar um soluço sem sucesso.

Sento, respiro fundo e tento colocar as idéias no lugar antes de voltar para o quarto. Eu precisava falar com alguém, eu precisava conversar com alguém que pudesse me entender, mas quem?! Saio do banheiro tentando não fazer barulho e procuro pelo meu celular, procuro por nomes na agenda e respiro fundo antes de discar o seu numero.

"Desc-culpa estar ligando essa hora, você pode falar agora? Eu.. ac..acho que fiz uma das maiores besteiras da minha vida..." – torno a começar a chorar – "eu...q-queira, eu n-não se..sei o que fazer agora..."

"Rachel, calma... eu não estou entendendo nada, mas posso imaginar o que possa ser... calma.." – ela repetia do outro lado da linha. Como ela me pede uma coisa dessas?

~.

Minha mãe me deixa dormindo até mais tarde, acordo já era quase hora do almoço. Espreguiço-me na cama e me vem a cabeça memórias da noite passada.

_Você pode me beijar se você quiser..._

Cubro minha cabeça com o travesseiro. Eu não entendo, eu venho fazendo tudo certo, eu estou seguindo outros caminhos, tentando descobrir novos sonhos, mas porque será que por mais que eu me esforce eu não consigo tirar esse pessimismo da minha cabeça? Alcanço meu criado-mudo e abro a gaveta retirando um porta retrato. Eu não conseguia tirar ele dali, eu não conseguia pegar todas as lembranças e encaixotá-las no fundo do meu armário ou até mesmo no fundo da minha memória. Às vezes eu queria ser mais como ela que parecia conseguir seguir em frente sem muito esforço. Eu mal consigo beijar uma garota sem ser atormentado por velhas lembranças. Até perceber que eu nunca mais encontrarei alguém com a qual eu tivesse que 'adaptar', de maneira bem peculiar, o simples ato de entrelaçar os dedos enquanto andávamos de mãos dadas. Os meus dedos sentiam falta dos seus, minha pele sentia falta do seu toque, eu provavelmente nunca mais seria o mesmo de antes. E eu confesso que estou com medo, eu tenho medo de nunca mais conseguir me apaixonar de novo.

Fecho os olhos, não fazia diferença se hoje eu continuasse dormindo pelo resto do dia ou não. Nesse exato momento eu sempre estava rodeado por pessoas, novos rostos, novas historias, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia tão... só. No final do dia eu só queria ter alguém para compartilhar minhas novas descobertas, duvidas, pra dividir, pra somar, multiplicar, e não mais subtrair.

~.

Passei o dia isolada no meu quarto. Dispensei-o e ele não parecia querer ficar. Tanto faz pra falar a verdade, acho que eu preferia ficar sozinha. Começo a mexer no meu facebook na tentativa de passar o tempo e inevitavelmente acabo na sua pagina. Começo a ler suas mensagens, seus recados e uma pulga de imediato se instala atrás da minha orelha. Coloco o computador de lado e vou procurar Kurt pela casa.

"Kurt?" – me aproximo do sofá onde ele assistia televisão. – "posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro..." – ele desvia o seu olhar da televisão – "você está bem?"

"Eu... eu não... porque você não me parou?" – eu sabia que era injusto jogar a culpa nele, mas ele tinha que ter me 'ajudado'. Ele fica em silêncio, desliga a televisão e bate no sofá me chamando para sentar ao seu lado. Me aconchego ao seu lado colocando minha cabeça no seu ombro. Ele segura a minha mão e pela primeira vez em meses eu sinto que lagrimas corriam descontroladamente pelo meu rosto.

"Me desculpe Rachel... eu... eu nunca imaginei..." – ele se afasta e me encara – "eu pensei que você tivesse superado."

"E eu pensei que você me conhecesse..." – digo em meio a um choro compulsivo. Choro esse que não tinha acontecido desde que havíamos 'acabado'.

"Eu nunca perguntei se você estava realmente bem..." – ele diz finalmente se dando conta disso. – "Oh Rachel... você ainda o ama tanto assim?"

Afirmo com a cabeça e afundo o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Ele me abraça forte eu deixo o meu corpo relaxar por um instante. Permanecemos assim por um longo tempo até que finalmente eu consigo falar.

"Como eu vou olhar pra cara do Finn depois disso? Co-como ele vai me perdoar depois disso?" – por um momento sinto nojo da pessoa que eu estava me tornando.

"Você não gosta nem um pouquinho mesmo do Brody?"

"Gosto..." – disparo a falar – "mas não é um gostar que me deixa contando as horas e os minutos para vê-lo. É um gostar que simplesmente me faz esquecer de algumas coisas, como se eu me aproximasse dele e is-isso fosse como ficar bêbada de um whisky barato... por um instante eu esqueço de tudo, esqueço do mundo, mas é só a ressaca passar que a dor de cabeça vem e junto com ela um sentimento de.. culpa..." – ele assente com a cabeça e procura um lenço para que eu enxugasse o meu rosto.

"A verdade é que nenhum de nós soube como ser maduro no meio de tantas mudanças... nós achamos que mudando já estaríamos dando um passo importante pra nossa independência mas logo esquecemos das pessoas que nos ajudaram a chegar até aqui... Afinal, ele que praticamente te forçou a entrar naquele trem pra vir pra New York... e, no meu caso, o Blaine praticamente me colocou dentro de avião e mandou eu lutar pelos meus sonhos..." – concordo levemente com a cabeça, eu sabia que ele estava certo – "E no final das contas, qual foi o grande pecado do Finn? O Blaine fez o que fez, mas e o Finn?"

Movo os meus ombros. Eu na verdade nem sabia direito explicar o porque de eu estar tão magoada com ele. Ele me forçou a seguir em frente, a batalhar pelo meu sonho e o que eu realmente fiz por ele? O deixei livre? Acabei nosso relacionamento e telefonei uma vez ou outra pra falar algumas palavras de incentivo?!

De repente escuto umas batidas na porta. Kurt se levanta do sofá indo atender a porta.

"Por favor.. não quero ver ninguém..." – falo me levantando do sofá e vou correndo pra dentro do meu quarto.

O apartamento fica silencioso por um segundo, até que sinto um peso em cima da minha cama. Viro o meu rosto e lá estavam elas.

"O que diabos fizeram contigo?" – Quinn pergunta e Santana permanece ao seu lado de braços cruzados. Torno a chorar e estendo meus braços onde elas me recebem com um abraço.


	4. Capitulo 04

_**Sei lá deu vontade de postar isso hoje ahahaha próximo capitulo so sexta ou no final de semana... enjoooy! :D #estoucomfinchelfeelingshoje**_

* * *

4.

Após uma longa noite conversando, rindo, relembrando decidi que naquele dia eu não iria para aula. De certa maneira a visita delas me fez bem. Revelei por cima que estava saindo com outra pessoas e elas pareciam já estar por dentro das novas. Escolhi um bar que sempre lotava de estudantes de diversas universidades, fomo nós três e o Kurt.

"Eu não posso me envolver com ninguém, mas sempre posso olhar..." – soube das novas da Quinn. Ela não tinha o menor jeito mesmo e por mais que nós comentássemos algo ela iria fazer era o contrario, então definitivamente era melhor não contrariar.

"Você não tem jeito..." – Santana falava enquanto sentava ao seu lado – "E ai Rachel, cadê o seu novo boy?"

"Não sei..." – mordi o lábio de leve. Pra falar a verdade nós não havíamos nos falado desde que 'aquilo' aconteceu, mas eu sabia que ele sempre freqüentava esse bar, como alguns dos meus colegas da Nyada.

"Quero ver se você fez uma escolha certa ao largar o peitudo do Finn Hudson..." – ela pisca e chama o garçom – "que convenhamos, pode ter o seu charme, mas a vida segue..."

"Claro..." – respondi e olhei para o Kurt que segurou minha mão.

~.

Ela sempre que podia vinha me ajudar nas atividades do Coral. Estava tornando rotina ela aparecer dia ou outro no colégio para me ver. Avançávamos lentamente na nossa 'relação', pelo menos agora eu tinha alguém para discutir algumas idéias. Ela não entendia muito bem, mas ajudava da maneira que podia.

"Eu acho que você devia um dia cantar para mim, Ryder me disse que você era muito bom..." – ela me abraçava enquanto esperávamos pelo nosso pedido.

"Ele está exagerando... eu nem sou tão bom assim..."

"Aposto que você é super bom.. tipo Adam Levine, Steven Tyler.. e por ai vai..." – procurei a sua mão e entrelacei com a minha.

"Ok..mas eu só sou bom. Nem super nem nada, bom... e acho que consigo fazer com que consigamos passar das Regionais essa vez afinal é a nossa ultima chance, eu não posso falhar..."

"Vocês vão passar fácil, fácil, acredite, suas idéias são incríveis.. eu não sei como você nunca considerou estudar musica. No sentido de produzir ou até mesmo dar aulas, eu acho que você nasceu com um talento pra isso..." – É eu já havia considerado essa possibilidade e estava na lista de algum dos cursos que eu poderia vir a fazer. Cada semana que passava essa lista só diminuía e dentro de três semanas eu tentaria me inscrever em quatro universidades que a senhorita Emma selecionou pra mim. Uma em Boston, outra em Los Angeles, Florida e New York. Espero de coração que eu passe em pelo menos uma, não quero ser um perdedor de Lima pra sempre, eu quero ser mais do que sou hoje em dia, eu quero ajudar as pessoas, fazer com que elas também consigam realizar os seus sonhos.

~.

"Oi Rachel..." – sinto uns braços rodeando minha cintura. Levo um susto e viro o meu rosto vendo-o ali, atrás de mim. Nesse exato momento Santana e Quinn haviam ido para o banheiro e só estava eu e Kurt sentados em silencio. – "senti sua falta..." - Eu ia perguntar porque não telefonou já que sentia tanta falta mas me recolhi ao meu silencio.

"Acho que vou procurar as meninas.." – Kurt ia se levantar mas eu suplico com o olhar que ele ficasse – "melhor depois... esqueci que estou esperando alguém..."

Ele senta ao meu lado aonde a Quinn estava antes e começar a monologar algo que eu nem estava prestando atenção.

"Voltamos, não tinha o que você queria ai peguei um sex on the b..." – Quinn ia falando quando troca um olhar com a Santana. – "quem é ele?"

"Quinn, Santana... esse é o Brody..." – Santana vira os olhos e eu não entendo bem a sua reação. Ele as cumprimenta e logo diz que ia buscar algo para beber.

"Vamos embora..." – Santana fala colocando sua bolsa no ombro.

"Mas, já?" – pergunto sem entender nada.

"Você está me zoando que esse troglodita é o seu novo namoradinho!" – Quinn quase grita também já me puxando pela mão – "ele veio passando a mão na minha bunda e da Santana enquanto estávamos de costas no bar, e ainda disse que se pudesse chupava até o caroço.. a gente só viu a cara do ser porque a Santana tem praticamente olhos atrás da cabeça..."

"E eu não quis arrumar confusão aqui.."

"A gente não namora.. então..." – tentei me defender ou defendê-lo, sei lá...

"Rachel... eu vou me arrepender do que eu vou falar, mas ai vai: você não é assim. Você não é como a Quinn que namora homem casado ou engravida na adolescência, desculpa Quinn" – Santana fala e logo Quinn sinaliza positivamente com a cabeça – "e nem como eu que saia com qualquer jogador do colégio só para ter a satisfação de contar vantagem para as outras cheerios de quantos caras eu já havia ido pra cama... Eu confesso que eu imaginei um cara mais velho, lindo, charmoso mas que fosse pelo menos educado, e não um que tem filhadaputagem correndo nas veias..." – enquanto elas falavam saiam me arrastando pra fora do bar.

"Calma espera aí.. mas também ele não é de todo mal..." – parei e as encarei – "ele gosta de mim, ele me diz coisas positivas... eu me sinto sexy quando eu estou com ele..."

"Foi com ele que você traiu o Finn?" – ia abrir a boca para falar que não trai, mas de certa maneira aquilo era considerada traição. – "Nem precisa responder..." – Quinn disse me puxando de novo pela mão – "O Finn pode não ser o maior partido pra nenhuma de nós três, mas pelo menos ele é melhor do que esse traste.. e eu vou morder a minha língua, mas você tinha que ver a cara dele toda vez que comentamos algo sobre você..."

"Espera..." – parei de andar e parei na calçada enquanto elas sinalizavam para um táxi – "ele fala alguma coisa sobre mim?"

"E convenhamos senhor Kurt..." – Santana consegue um táxi e Quinn praticamente enfia um dedo na cara dele – "você incentivando ela a ficar com esse traste e não com o seu irmão? Você sabe muito bem que esse tipo de cara só quer comer e ir embora..."

"Ela é maior de idade Quinn, eu posso não ter dado os melhores conselhos, mas no fim das contas foi ela que foi pra cama com ele, não eu..." – olhei pra ele de boca aberta.

"Cala a boca todo mundo!" – gritei quando já estávamos dentro do táxi – "sim eu fui pra cama com esse trate ou que seja, ele é uma boa pessoa, talvez não seja a melhor, mas é uma boa pessoa.. Kurt não podia fazer nada, fui eu que fiz isso, não ele... e vocês ainda não me responderam se o Finn comenta sobre mim quando todos estão reunidos!"

Elas olharam pra mim de boca aberta. Kurt me encarava de olhos abertos.

"Ele mal fala Rachel.. ele não consegue falar sobre você..." – Quinn diz e Kurt afirma com a cabeça. – "ele normalmente muda de assunto, ele... você sabe..."

"Eu não sei de nada... definitivamente... eu não sei de mais nada..." – e de repente no meio disso o meu telefone começa a tocar, Santana toma ele da minha mão e encara a bina.

"Você ligou pra pessoa errada, alias apague esse numero da sua agenda, a partir de hoje a Rachel não vai mais olhar na sua cara e se você for atrás dela eu mando meus amigos irem atrás de você.. e vão dar uns belos tapas nessa carinha bonitinha que Deus lhe deu.. e vá chupar o caroço de outra manga e de preferência uma que te dê uma bela dor de barriga. Passar bem..." – ela desliga o telefone jogando-o em cima de mim. Fico boquiaberta encarando-a, mas ao invés de brigar, reclamar por ela ter feito aquilo, pego meu celular de volta e o coloco dentro da bolsa.

Seguimos para o apartamento em silencio, chegando lá me sento no sofá e abraço meus joelhos olhando para aquelas três pessoas a minha frente que me olhavam como se eu fosse um grande et.

"O que eu faço agora?" – pergunto em meio a um suspiro.

"O que você quer fazer?" – Kurt pergunta enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Movo meus ombros na incerteza. Percebo uma troca de olhares entre os três que nada falam.

"Vocês realmente acham que o Brody não gosta nem um pouco de mim?"

"Rachel..." – Quinn se ajoelha a minha frente – "eu tenho mais experiência com homens do que você, eu sei muito bem quando eles só querem sexo e quando eles realmente se preocupam e gostam da pessoa... eu não preciso ficar mais de um segundo no mesmo ambiente que ele para saber as suas reais intenções..."

"Como ele agiu depois do... sexo?" – Santana pergunta sentando ao lado do Kurt.

"Eu disse que precisava fazer algo... e que ia visitar uma amiga... ele foi embora rapidamente e não me ligou mais... só encontrei ele por acaso mesmo hoje.. não foi nada planejado ou combinado..."

"Vê..." – Quinn reafirma – "você ainda acha que ele gosta e se preocupa com você?"

"Quinn..." – minha voz fica embargada – "eu não sou idiota.. eu já sabia disso.. eu só queria um remédio fácil para esquecer isso tudo... ele já tinha dormido com a nossa professora e ela já havia comentado que ele adorava pegar meninas calouras e inocentes..."

"Então porque você fez isso? Eu juro que tento tento mas não consigo entender..."

"Eu só queria esquecê-lo... mas quanto mais eu tento esquecê-lo, mais eu lembro dele..."


	5. Capitulo 05

**.05**

Alguns dias haviam passado, Brody não tinha mais entrado em contato e eu também não correria mais trás. Talvez fosse melhor assim, eu não precisaria inventar mais desculpas ou até mesmo ficar me magoando cada vez mais achando que deveria investir em uma relação que estava desde o principio predestinada a não dar certo. Pelo menos agora Kurt sempre parecida mais predisposto a me ajudar com meus trabalhos da faculdade.

Havia chegado o dia que iríamos voltar para casa. Depois de meses eu finalmente iria visitar a minha casa e reencontrar todos os meus amigos, fora isso o New Directions iria se apresentar nas 'Sectionals' em alguns dias e quando o Will me telefonou, perguntou se eu não poderia dar alguns conselhos aos novatos. Me animei no mesmo instante, mas logo me lembrei dele. Ele que continuava ajudando o coral. Eu ainda não sabia como eu ia olhar para a sua cara sem sentir pelo menos uma pontada de culpa. Deslizes existem, não estávamos mais juntos, mas eu tinha aquela sensação no meu peito de que eu estava traindo aquilo que um dia nós tivemos um dia.

"Você vai querer carona?" – Kurt perguntava enquanto falava ao telefone com a sua mãe.

"Sim, por favor" – meus pais haviam me adiantado que naquela manhã seria impossível irem me pegar no aeroporto.

Estava terminando de fechar a mala, olhei para dentro do armário e logo avistei um dos meus suéteres antigos. Passo meus dedos pela contorno do desenho de rena e suspiro fundo colocando-o de volta no seu lugar.

"Vamos nos atrasar..." – Kurt gritava animado. – "como eu estou com saudades de casa..."

"Eu já chamei o táxi, deve chegar em 20 minutos no máximo..." – ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava animada, meu coração estava apertado dentro do meu peito. Eu sabia que eu não poderia fugir de reencontros pra sempre. Agora mais do que nunca eu tinha que ter uma atitude adulta, levantar o nariz e seguir em frente.

~.

Finalmente havia me inscrito em algumas faculdades para começar no meio e no começo do ano, estava ansioso. Todos os dias abria a caixa do correio na expectativa de alguma resposta e ainda nada.

"Calma meu filho..." – minha mãe dizia notando a minha ansiedade – "o prazo não é até semana que vem?"

"Sim, eu sei.. mas queria logo resolver isso tudo de uma vez por todas..." - dou um suspiro frustrado e ela se aproxima de mim me abraçando.

"Preciso ir buscar o seu irmão no aeroporto... você quer vir junto?" – ponderei por um segundo e logo neguei com a cabeça.

"Não posso, tenho que ir ajudar nos últimos ensaios... a semana está mais do que corrida e o Will não consegue dar a atenção necessária que eles estão precisando agora.. eles realmente estão contando comigo mãe..." – ela sorri orgulhosa. Ninguém sabe quanto eu esperei por aquele sorriso. A vida toda eu achei que nunca iria conseguir fazer com que minha mãe sentisse orgulho de mim, e aqui estou eu, vendo o seu sorriso me incentivando sempre a ir mais além.

"Então não demore para o jantar.. irei fazer o favorito do seu irmão..." – ela recolhe sua bolsa e vai ao encontro do Burt que a esperava na sala.

As coisas não estavam muito fáceis para nossa família. Depois que ele descobriu esse maldito câncer, eles não paravam de visitar médicos, hospitais e especialistas. Eu temia mais pela minha mãe, como ela iria lidar caso perdesse mais um marido?! Eu sei que ela sempre poderia contar comigo, mas eu não iria ficar muito tempo em Lima. Eu agora já tinha a certeza de que poderia ir muito mais além daquela vida e aquela cidade. Tudo ia dar certo. Iriam curar o câncer do Burt, eu me mudaria e entraria em alguma Universidade que tivesse um grande prestigio e minha mãe poderia se sentir plena e feliz de uma vez por todas.

As coisas com a Amanda iam evoluindo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que isso acontecia, sabíamos que não poderíamos criar laços fortes, pois estávamos prestes a finalmente sair daquela cidade. Provavelmente depois que eu recebesse alguma confirmação e me mudasse talvez eu nunca mais a veria, como provavelmente eu nunca mais viria a ver algumas pessoas que já fizeram parte da minha vida.

~.

O vôo foi tranqüilo. Esperamos pelas nossas malas e logo encontramos com um Burt um pouco abatido e uma Carole sorridente que esperava o Kurt de braços abertos. Me aproximei lentamente sem saber como seria recepcionada, afinal de certa maneira eu havia machucado o coração da pessoa que ela mais ama nessa vida.

"Meu filho..." – ela o recebe de braços abertos e o cobre de beijos – "você emagreceu ou é impressão minha? Já não basta o Finn ter perdido mais de 10 quilos... você também não entrou nessa onda, verdade?" – acho que eu estava transparente porque ate o presente momento ela nem tinha olhado para a minha cara. Ele tinha emagrecido tanto assim?

"Olá Rachel..." – Burt me abraça forte – "vamos te deixar em casa, seus pais me telefonaram e me pediram esse favor..."

"Espero não incomodar..." – sorrio nervosa e Carole finalmente para e me encara.

"Então vamos..." – ela logo desvia o olhar e vamos caminhando até o carro. Coloco minhas coisas no porta malas e sento atrás com o Kurt. – "vou preparar a sua janta preferida hoje... até falei pro Finn chamar a Amanda... você precisa conhecê-la..."

"Amanda?" – pergunto ao Kurt que move os ombros como se pra ele aquilo também fosse alguma novidade.

"Quem é Amanda?" – ele pergunta franzindo de leve a sobrancelha.

"Ah..." – noto que Burt e Carole trocam olhares – "alguém que seu irmão conheceu..."

~.

"Finn você está preparado pra ser meu padrinho de casamento?" – Will bateu de leve no meu ombro enquanto sorria.

"Claro... não se preocupe que já estou preparando o meu discurso..."

O clima nos últimos dias de ensaio para as Sectionals andava relativamente tranqüilo. Depois do fiasco das Regionais andávamos mais atentos aos novatos, aos que faziam e diziam. Talvez por falta de experiência eu mal havia notado os problemas que a Marley estava enfrentando. Não sei ao certo quem tinha enchido a cabeça dela de caraminholas com relação a peso. Depois de toda aquela confusão, claro que ela se sentiu culpada e ela foi uma peça fundamental no processo de voltar a reunir o grupo. Depois que descobrimos algumas falhas com relação ao novo estudante da Dalton, nos foi dada uma nova oportunidade. Agarramos ela com toda força de vontade possível e tivemos uma segunda chance. Jamais imaginaríamos que nesse ano estaríamos de volta a disputa. Acho que o destino e a sorte estavam definitivamente ao nosso lado.

"Deixem de moleza... só temos mais dois dias de ensaio e então logo após o casamento do Will iremos viajar para uma nova seletiva.. e dessa vez vamos vencer.. quem está comigo nessa?"

~.

Como assim o Finn conheceu alguém e eu não estava sabendo? Eu estava com a cara literalmente no chão. Fiquei calada engolindo um choro bobo que ficou entalado na minha garganta. Eu sabia perfeitamente que eu não teria o direito de chorar. Eu não tinha o menor direito de pedir satisfações ou algo do gênero. Kurt notou meu olhar triste.. baixei a cabeça e respirei fundo até chegar em casa. Agradeci a carona e procurei pela chave na minha bolsa antes de finalmente entrar em casa.

Deixo as coisas ali pela sala mesmo e subo as escadas correndo. Entro no meu quarto, tranco a porta e me jogo na cama deixando um soluço escapar dos meus lábios. Levanto o meu olhar e me lembro que havia esquecido literalmente que o meu quarto estava exatamente da maneira que eu havia deixado: nossas fotos, presentes, historias, espalhadas por todos os lados. Enfio a cabeça no travesseiro e outro soluço sai dos meus lábios. Respiro fundo e finalmente deixo algumas lagrimas escaparem dos meus olhos.

Como eu era boba, como eu era estúpida e idiota. Aonde que nesse mundo o Finn ia ficar esperando por mim? Esperar pela minha boa vontade de conversar com ele para retornarmos o nosso relacionamento? Aonde no mundo um homem como ele, lindo, carinhoso, atencioso não ia ter mil pretendentes aos seus pés? Quando nessa vida eu iria achar que ele me perdoaria depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Não há amor que resista. Não há orgulho que fale mais alto.

Se eu nem me reconhecia quando olhava no espelho, porque eu exigiria que ele visse em mim a garota sonhadora, lutadora, que um dia na vida só queria viver um grande amor e fazer sucesso na Broadway? Eu não sabia onde aquela Rachel estava. Eu não sabia direito o que fazer para voltar a ser a pessoa que eu já fui um dia. Hoje em dia eu sou uma Rachel menos sonhadora e muito mais insegura.

Estico minha mão e alcanço o nosso álbum de fotos. Eu não sei se poderia chamar aquilo de masoquismo, mas eu sinto que precisava do seu abraço naquele momento. Abraço-o junto ao meu corpo e encaro o teto do meu quarto tentando abafar o meu choro. Meus pais não poderiam voltar para casa e me encontrar daquele jeito. Eles não imaginavam a confusão que estava a minha vida, o caos que estavam os meus pensamentos e o vazio que existia no meu coração.

"Finn..." – olho para um foto na qual ele sorria enquanto me abraçava fortemente – "o que diabos eu estou fazendo com a minha vida?"

Encontro forças e saio da cama. Enquanto ligo o computador, enxugo as lagrimas com a manga da minha camisa. Logo vou atrás da sua pagina do facebook. Clico em suas fotos e lá vejo o que mais temia. Ele abraçado-a, sorrindo, encarando a câmera. Tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão fora do meu alcance...

O pior de tudo era que ela era bonita e ele realmente parecia estar feliz com ela entre os seus braços. Braços que um dia foram meus. Abraços que um dia pertenceram a mim.

Confesso que eu nem tinha sonhado com a possibilidade do Finn seguir em frente tão rápido assim. Não tão rápido, mas... no fundo eu achava que ele ia me esperar. Será que as meninas contaram o que eu fiz e foi por isso que ele decidiu me esquecer de vez? Será que o Kurt deixou escapar algo? Ou simplesmente será que ele havia conseguido seguir em frente e me esquecido de vez?

* * *

**_Sim, drama muito drama haahaha.. mas não se preocupem.. isso vai mudar no próximo capitulo, só precisava fazer a Rachel um pouco Maria do Bairro... :D_**

**_Keep deixando reviews.. me gusta e me agrada.. :D_**

**_Tentarei postar de novo até sexta. See yaa!_**


	6. Capitulo 06

**.06**

No outro dia bem cedo acordei. Suspirei fundo e corri para o banheiro. Tinha prometido que hoje cedo estaria na escola para ajudar com os ensaios finais. Não sabia direito o que vestir, viro e reviro a minha mala jogando as coisas de um lado para o outro. Hoje mais do que nunca eu estava com vontade de desfilar por aí a 'nova' Rachel Berry. Verifico o meu celular, nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma ligação. Coloco-o no bolso e desço as escadas aonde encontro os meus pais tomando café da manha.

"Dormiu bem meu anjo?" – afirmo com a cabeça e sorrio ao ver que eles haviam feito tudo o que eu mais gostava. Opto por frutas, leite e um pouco de cereal.

"Humm.. que saudades eu estava disso aqui..." – separo uma torrada e lambuzo de geléia.

"Aposto que você não tem se alimentado bem..." – Leroy fala e Hiram já olha contrariando-o.

"Deixa a menina... ela está bem e ela sabe que se precisar de algo é falar pra gente.. não é mesmo meu anjo?"

"Sim papai..." – dou um breve sorriso. – "o café está maravilhoso mas eu preciso ir correndo..."

"Espera que seu pai vai te dar carona..."

~.

"_1.. 2.. 1.. 2..3..." _

Enquanto eles ensaiavam alguns passos de dança eu discutia com Blaine como deveria ser o seu dueto com a Marley. Elas ouviam com atenção. Às vezes nem parecia que eu tinha quase a mesma que idade que eles. Com o passar dos dias eles aprenderam a me respeitar, a escutar as minhas opiniões pra depois defenderem as suas. Perdido no meio daquilo tudo de repente escuto uma voz. A sua voz. A sua risada ecoando pelo auditório. Viro o meu rosto e ali estava ela. Linda. Apesar de eu amar o modo que ela se vestia confesso que essa Rachel de NY cada dia que passava estava ainda mais... incrível. Respiro fundo e Blaine parece notar minha tensão.

"Faz como eu faço, põe um sorriso no rosto e deixa as coisas seguirem o seu rumo..." – afirmo com a cabeça e logo vejo-a se aproximar de onde eu estava.

"Oi..." – timidamente ela sorria pra mim.

"Oi..." – respondo tentando sorrir – "você veio nos ajudar?"

"Sim..." – ela continuava sorrindo – "aqui estou eu... quero saber no que posso ser útil afinal nós um dia já trabalhamos bem em equipe, verdade?"

"Sim... muito bem..." – Deus, como me fazia bem a sua presença.

~.

Olhando bem notei como ele havia emagrecido. Não sei se era possível, mas ele estava ainda mais bonito. Quando vi aquelas covinhas se formarem junto ao seu sorriso meu coração começou a bater mais forte dentro do meu peito. Tentei disfarçar o meu nervosismo com um pouco de confiança. Até as roupas mais 'sérias' que ele estava usando estava me dando certas idéias inapropriadas para o local e pelo horário.

"Então..." – notei que ele também estava nervoso, digamos que um pouco desconfortável, mas não o culpo por isso. Eu também já não sabia como agir na sua presença.

"As musicas estão espalhadas naquele painel.. cada cor representa uma pessoa, agora eles estão repassando a coreografia mas eu queria que você fizesse uma sessão particular com a Marley para avaliar a sua capacidade vocal e dar algumas dicas se possível, é claro..." – escutei tudo o que ele tinha a dizer, no momento eu definitivamente não tinha nada a acrescentar. Aparentemente ele parecia estar com tudo sob controle.

"Certo.. painel.. cores.. Marley é a menina do musical..." – tentei passar rapidamente as notas na minha mente.

"Marley..." – ele a chama e ela logo se aproxima – "não sei se vocês já foram apresentadas, mas hoje você vai ter o prazer de passar o dia com a Rachel..."

"Você é uma lenda por aqui..." – a menina se aproxima me abraçando – "eu realmente me sinto muito lisonjeada por essa oportunidade..."

"Então vamos ver o que eu posso fazer..." – olho para ele que continuava sorrindo pra mim.

"Qualquer coisa estarei por perto... você mais do que eu sabe bem o que tem que fazer..." – afirmo com a cabeça. O dia seria longo. Muito longo.

~.

"Rachel.." – escuto o Will chamá-la de canto no auditório. Eu já sabia que ele iria convidá-la para ser uma das madrinhas de casamento. Era de ultima hora, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela toparia. E pra melhorar a situação entraríamos juntos na igreja. Emma até perguntou pra mim se eu me incomodaria com isso porque senão ela poderia mudar os casais. Mas no momento os únicos que estavam sem par era eu e ela. Falei que não tinha o menor problema, porque na verdade não tinha. Apesar dos pesares eu ainda gostava de tê-la ao meu lado, de desfrutar um pouco da sua companhia mesmo sabendo que aquilo era o máximo que eu teria. Um pouco da sua atenção por um minuto ou outro e nada mais.

"Claro que aceito..." – ela sorria abraçando-o. Will logo me chama e eu rapidamente me aproximo.

"Ela aceitou meu convite de ultima hora... hoje à noite vamos fazer um breve ensaio com os padrinhos e Rachel se você puder agora mesmo a Emma está fazendo a ultima prova do vestido. Ela havia tomado a liberdade de pegar suas antigas medidas e já havia encomendado seu vestido, então se você puder ir lá agora mesmo para experimentar..."

"Agora? É que eu agora estou sem carro, mas posso ir de táxi..."

"Se você quiser eu te levo..." – digo sem nem pensar.

"Perfeito então... deixa que eu finalizo os ensaios por hoje..." – ele me abraça forte – "muito obrigada por tudo..."

~.

Aceito a carona por conveniência. Mentira, aceito a carona porque o meu coração estava apertado. Passei uma tarde lutando contra vontades e sentimentos que iam e vinham. Certo momento fiquei parada, quase que catatônica encarando-o por um longo tempo. Eu sabia que ele não havia notado nada porque estava muito concentrado conversando com os novos garotos da escola.

Caminhamos em silêncio. A ultima vez que eu tinha entrado naquele carro foi pra ele me levar para a estação de trem. Balanço a cabeça lentamente tentando espantar aquelas lembranças.

"Que legal que tudo deu certo..." – ele fala dando a partida no carro.

"Sim... finalmente eles conseguiram marcar esse casamento..." – não quis me estender no assunto. Casamento era outro tópico delicado entre nós dois.

O som que saia do radio preenchia aquele silencio incomodo. As vezes ele parecia que iria falar algo mas logo se calava, outras eu abria a boca e nada saia.

"Alô?" – vejo quando o seu telefone toca. Meus olhos lêem o nome na bina e logo desvio o meu olhar pra janela. – "sim... agora não posso falar to dirigindo. Sim... mais tarde eu te ligo, pode ser?"

~.

Ela estava com o seu olhar perdido. Desligo o celular e eu não sabia até que ponto ela sabia sobre mim e a Amanda. Provavelmente ela sabia de algo, ou o Kurt havia contado ou alguém da escola. Essas coisas sempre acabam se espalhando por ai.

"Estamos quase chegando" – tento atrair um pouco da sua atenção.

"Bom..." – ela sorri. Um sorriso triste.

"Está tudo bem?"

"É que..." – ela logo para de falar – "você sabe... a ultima vez que eu estive nesse carro... aquilo tudo aconteceu e..."

"Eu sei..." – respondo cortando seus pensamentos.

"É bobeira minha... deixa pra lá..." – ela passava uma mão pela outra e tornava a olhar pra janela.

~.

"Está com frio?"

"Não..." – o motivo do meu nervosismo não era frio. Eram outras coisas. Na verdade era apenas um sentimento.

"Eu..." – quando ele para no sinal sinto o toque de seus dedos na minha bochecha. Viro o rosto rapidamente para encará-lo. – "chegamos..."

"Certo..." – falo ainda sentindo os seus dedos deslizarem pela minha bochecha. Meu coração começa a acelerar dentro do peito. Abaixo o meu olhar, mas logo ele levanta o meu queixo.

Permanecemos assim por algum tempo, não sei exatamente quanto. Torno a respirar com certa dificuldade. Seus dedos tocavam de leve os meus lábios e com a ponta da língua umedecendo-os.

"Finn..." – entre um suspiro o seu nome escapa dos meus lábios. Não consigo decifrar os seus pensamentos. Minha razão pedia calma enquanto o meu coração batia desesperadamente a espera de algo mais. Vejo-o aproximar o seu rosto do meu. Levanto minha mão tremula e toco a sua barba ainda por fazer. Ele sorri e beija demoradamente a palma da minha mão. Torno a respirar com ainda mais dificuldade. O frio, o nervosismo tudo havia sumido de repente. Meus corpo inconscientemente vai se aproximando do seu enquanto eu seguia tocando a sua bochecha.

"Você e-está tão linda..." – sua boca agora estava a apenas alguns centímetros da minha. Eu estava literalmente me controlando para não chorar, pra não falar e estragar aquele momento.

~.

"Fii-inn..." – meu nome escapa dos seus lábios e para os meus ouvidos aquilo parecia o som da mais linda melodia. Pisco demoradamente tentando decifrar o que o seu olhar apreensivo queria me dizer. Como eu queria beija-la aqui mesmo, como eu desejava provar pelo menos por mais uma vez do doce gosto dos seus beijos. Seu olhar estava triste, melancólico, eu podia jurar que ela queria aquilo mais do que eu. Ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que nós não deveríamos e nem poderíamos estragar o que ainda havia restado entre nós. Algum respeito, uma cumplicidade silenciosa e um sentimento que provavelmente ia acabar ficando guardado dentro das nossas melhores lembranças.

"Você precisa en-ntrar..." – falo virando o meu rosto sem ao menos tornar a encara-la. Percebo que ela demora a abrir a porta. Eu não conseguiria olhar mais uma vez pra dentro daqueles olhos que desesperadamente pediam por um pouco de atenção. Eu sabia perfeitamente quando ela estava vulnerável e precisava pelo menos de um abraço. Mas eu já havia me convencido que já que as suas lagrimas não eram mais direcionadas a 'nós'. Eu já fui o seu ombro amigo, eu já ajudei a levantar quando ela mais precisava, mas esse papel já não cabia mais a mim. Depois desse fim de semana tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ela voltaria para outros braços e outra cidade e eu permaneceria aqui preso entre sonhos, lembranças e um futuro mais do que incerto. Tudo era melhor assim. Tudo seria melhor assim.


	7. Capitulo 07

**Desculpaaaa a demora! Final de ano né?**

**Mas finalmente aqui está o capitulo! ;)**

* * *

07.

"Nervosa?" – Kurt pergunta enquanto eu me encarava pela enésima vez no espelho.

"Um pouco..." – ele era a única pessoa que entendia o que estava se passando dentro do meu coração naquele instante.

"Eu realmente não sabia de nada..." – acho que ele se sentia de certa forma em divida comigo, não parava de repetir que não tinha ideia que seu meio irmão estava saindo com uma nova garota – "mas pelo que eu sei é nada serio... os dois não tem planos de namorarem..."

Não digo nada. Somente o encaro por um breve instante. Como ele podia ter certeza de uma coisa dessas? O problema é que desde aquele nosso momento no carro, do ensaio do casamento que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele. Talvez sejam as lembranças espalhadas por todos os lados no meu quarto, talvez seja porque estou em Lima... ou talvez seja porque eu ainda não consegui supera-lo. Eu pensei que havia esquecido o que sentia por ele, mas só foi reencontra-lo que tudo voltou com ainda mais força.

Mas quando tivemos que entrar na igreja juntos eu desejei por um instante poder voltar no tempo.

~.

Havia ignorado três ligações da Amanda. Não estava com humor para falar com ela hoje. Era incrível como uma baixinha, morena, nariguda de um talento inigualável sempre que decidia entrar na minha vida virava o meu mundo de pernas pro ar. E a combinação baixinha, carro, casamento tinha de alguma maneira afetado o meu raciocínio.

"Nem vem..." escutei batidas na porta e jurei que era o Kurt.

"Sou eu..." – minha mãe entra no meu quarto e eu ainda estava dando o nó na gravata. Ou pelo menos tentando.

"Deixa eu ajudar..." – me aproximo dela que logo resolve aquilo com sem a menor dificuldade – "então, como você está?"

"Bem?" – eu sabia aonde ela queria chegar mas eu preferia não tocar no assunto.

"Ótimo... eu ia deixar só pra amanhã, mas hoje chegou uma correspondência pra você..."

"Alguma resposta?" – de repente senti minhas pernas tremerem. Encosto-me na cama e sento.

"Acredito que sim..." – ela vai até o corredor e coloca o envelope entre minhas mãos. Encaro-o por um longo tempo e torno a olhar para minha mãe.

"Eu acho que vou abrir só quando voltar..." – eu realmente não queria que aquilo estragasse a minha noite.

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Sim... quando eu voltar eu leio..."

~.

No exato momento que entramos na igreja de braços entrelaçados, por um segundo eu desejei que aquele fosse o meu casamento. Eu tinha certeza mais do que absoluta que ele também estava abalado com a situação. Tento sorrir pra ele, mas até o meu sorriso naquele momento tinha um "quê" de tristeza.

"Heyy..." – Santana se aproxima de mim no altar e tenta me animar – "não vem me dizer que você está assim ainda por aquele crápula!"

"Quem?" – eu realmente havia esquecido a sua existência – "ah... ele.. já esqueci..."

"Entendo..." – noto o seu olhar triste em direção a Brittany.

A cerimônia foi realmente linda. Os olhos deles brilhavam de tal maneira que você podia sentir a intensidade do amor deles. As pessoas costumavam dizer isso para mim, para nós. Por certos momentos nossos olhos se encontram, mas logo desvio o meu olhar do seu. Era melhor assim.

~.

"_Eu aceito..." _

Prendi meu olhar no seu. Ela não parava de me encarar por um só instante. Talvez fosse impressão minha, talvez não. Alias eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela me encarava de proposito. Meus olhos não conseguiam fugir dos seus. Eu aceito. Duas palavras e a eternidade nas mãos. Suspiro frustrado. Olho ao redor na igreja e logo avisto-a, penso em acenar, penso em sorrir mas permaneço na minha. De novo meus olhos encontram os seus. Estávamos naquele jogo durante toda a cerimonia. Eu já não via a hora de ir para a recepção.

De repente reconheço a musica que toca ao fundo. Se por algum momento eu estava abalado porque não conseguíamos deixar de trocar olhares isso fez com que o meu coração quisesse saltar pela boca de uma vez por todas.

~.

Essa foi a musica que eu cantei quando eu disse sim. Sim pra nossa vida, pro nosso futuro juntos e pro nosso amor. Abaixo o meu olhar e deixo uma lagrima escapar. Podia usar muito bem a desculpa de que estava emocionada com o casamento. Mas a quem eu estava querendo enganar?

Seguimos para a recepção. Seria algo simples, não muito sofisticado e com apenas alguns amigos. Consegui escapar um pouco da sua presença aquela noite. Eu realmente precisava ficar um tempo sozinha. Um tempo na minha.

Assim que cheguei o vi conversando com ela. Kurt não estava por perto, tampouco Quinn ou Santana. Com passos largos faço meu caminho até o quintal. Nem sabia se eu poderia estar ali sozinha. Encontro um banco e ali mesmo me sento. A noite trazia uma brisa fria. Meu corpo treme levemente e suspiro olhando para o céu que essa noite estava particularmente estrelado.

~.

Eu notei quando ela caminhou sozinha e desapareceu no jardim. Considerei mil vezes não ir atrás, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia enganar o meu coração.

"Com licença..." – me desculpo com meus amigos, invento que vou ao banheiro. Olho primeiro para os lados vendo se alguém via para aonde eu estava indo. Acho que as pessoas estavam mais preocupadas em se divertir ou com seus próprios dilemas. Lentamente vou andando em sua direção. Vejo-a sentada em um banco. Seu cabelo balançava com o vento. Eu podia afirmar que ela estava com frio. Tiro o meu paletó e me aproximo colocando-o sobre suas costas. Ela só vira o rosto e sorri. O sorriso mais bonito e melancólico que eu já havia visto na minha vida.

"Obrigada..." – o som escapa dos seus lábios. Faço um sinal com a cabeça e sem perguntar me sento ao seu lado.

"Você está bem?" – pergunto sem ter certeza de que queria ouvir a resposta.

"Sim..." – e ai veio a certeza de que definitivamente ela não estava bem. Eu a conhecia melhor do que ela poderia imaginar. Mas preferi deixar o assunto morrer ali mesmo. – "foi uma bonita cerimônia..." – ela continuou a falar e eu vi um sorriso escapar – "estou realmente muito feliz por eles terem conseguido superar todos os obstáculos"

Agora fui eu que somente sinalizei com a cabeça. O que dizer?

~.

Queria falar e não podia. Ou não devia. As palavras estavam presas ali mesmo na ponta da minha língua. O silencio estava melhor, estávamos mais confortáveis assim. Olho para suas mãos nervosas, seus dedos largos e por um segundo desejei entrelaçá-los com os meus. Torno a sorrir pra ele, ele me devolve o sorriso. Permanecemos assim por pelo menos uma meia hora. Uma chuva fina começa a cair do céu, mas mesmo assim não nos movemos.

"Vai chover forte..." – ele arrisca olhar pro céu e de repente se levanta.

"Acho que sim..." – permaneço sentada.

Ele olha para os lados. Ninguém parecia ter notado a nossa ausência, ou se notaram preferiram nos deixar sozinhos. Hesitantemente ele estende uma mão. Encaro-a por um breve instante, mas logo deixo nossas mãos se encontrarem.

"Vamos sair daqui..." – eu mesma sugiro e ele sorri. Seus braços me protegem das gotas de chuva que agora caiam mais forte. Saímos mesmo pelo jardim. Enquanto andávamos a chuva engrossava. Alcançamos rapidamente o seu carro e em um minuto já estávamos longe dali.

~.

Dirijo meio que sem rumo. Ela estava toda encolhida no banco do carro tentando se aquecer. Meu paletó permanecia sobre os seus ombros e ela parecia estar confortável assim.

"Então... te deixo em casa?"

"Droga..." – ela diz olhando para os lados – "acho que esqueci minha bolsa na mesa... e meus pais não estão em casa..."

"Quer voltar?"

"Pra falar a verdade? Não..." – ela pisca forte duas vezes e morde de leve o seu lábio inferior.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" – não hesito em perguntar.

"Está?" – ela rebate minha pergunta. Não respondo.

"Porque você não quer voltar?" – ela move os ombros e me deixa sem resposta. Será que ela tinha visto o beijo que eu havia trocado rapidamente com a Amanda? Alias, o que isso tinha haver com isso tudo?

"Me deixa em casa eu fico lá esperando alguém aparecer..."

"Jamais..." – vou em direção a minha casa – "você pode ficar um pouco lá em casa, depois eu te deixo..."

~.

"Eu pego um táxi..." – ele não contesta. Vamos a sua casa. Eu sabia bem que seus pais estavam na festa junto com o Kurt. E por mais uma vez em menos de três dias milhões de memórias invadem meu inconsciente. Ainda chovia quando chegamos lá. Corremos e rapidamente ele abriu a porta. Foi acendendo as luzes da sala e ligando o aquecedor. Sento-me no sofá olhando tudo ao redor. Nada havia mudado, tudo permanecia o mesmo.

"Quer algo quente para beber?"

"Pode ser..." – me lembro das noites frias que nos sentamos nesse mesmo sofá assistindo televisão e bebendo chocolate quente. Ele desaparece por um instante e eu finalmente relaxo por ao menos um segundo.

~.

Retorno à sala com duas canecas na mão. Algo que eu sabia fazer bem era chocolate quente. Ela já estava sem meu paletó, pra falar a verdade ela encarava um envelope que estava em cima da mesa. Nossos olhares se encontram, entrego a sua xícara e sento ao seu lado colocando o envelope dentro do bolso do paletó. Havia esquecido completamente que aquilo ainda estava comigo, não consegui deixá-lo na gaveta. Eu simplesmente estava esperando o momento exato para encarar a realidade.

"Você já..."

"Não..." – dou um pequeno gole e coloco a xícara em cima da mesinha da sala.

"Porque?"

"Não preciso de outra confirmação de que não sirvo pra nada nessa vida..." – ela vira os seus olhos e coloca a sua xícara ao lado da minha.

"Até quando você vai agir assim Finn?" – agora sou eu que dou de ombros. – "até quando você vai continuar se subestimando dessa maneira?" – ela pega o envelope e eu não a impeço. Primeiro ela me encara, logo eu já sabia o que ela iria fazer.

"Você só vai ter a confirmação do que eu disse.. você não deveria se dar o trabalho de ler isso..." – pego minha xícara e me levanto do sofá. Não queria que mais uma vez ela lesse a palavra 'perdedor' e eu não estava com paciência para discursos e discursos de que eu era melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu já sabia dos meus limites. Na verdade eu já estava meio que conformado com o que a via havia reservado pra mim.

Vou até o meu quarto e me sento na cama. Tiro o meu sapato, afrouxo a gravata e logo escuto seus passos no corredor.

"Finn..." – ela abre a porta e logo vai andando em minha direção. Levanto o meu olhar e ela praticamente se joga em cima de mim me abraçando – "eu... e..estou tão orgulhosa de você... eu sabia.. eu tenho certeza que você é muito mais do que eu posso imaginar..."

~.

Enterro o meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Na verdade eu não me importava de agir daquela maneira. Depois de meses eu finalmente senti que nada havia mudado. Seus braços me envolvem em um abraço apertado. Por um momento tudo parecia estar certo, tudo parecia realmente estar no seu devido lugar. Afasto o meu rosto e eu não podia deixar de sorrir. Ele permanecia sério, na verdade a sua expressão estava indecifrável. Atrevo-me a deslizar meus dedos pelo seu rosto. Eu precisava que ele finalmente sentisse orgulho do que ele havia conseguido. Torno a sorrir, parece que a ficha estava pouco a pouco caindo. Suas covinhas timidamente aparecem, coloco meus dedos nelas e aproximo o meu rosto do seu. Finalmente depois de meses o meu coração sabia como era estar em casa. Fecho os olhos e opto por não pensar. Enlaço o seu pescoço com os meus braços e em uma fração de segundos meus lábios encontram os seus.


	8. Capitulo 08

**Olá novos leitores.. olá as 'antigas... :) como vão?! Estão gostando da historia?! Algo a acrescentar? Algum Finchel 'feels' nos seus coraçõezinhos?! rsrs... :)**

* * *

**08.**

Tato.

Nossas mãos se perdem no meio de tanta roupa. Vestido voa para um lado, paletó para o outro. Seus longos dedos deslizam por toda a extensão da minha barriga até a borda da minha calcinha. Minha mão abria o botão da sua caixa tentando fazer com que não existisse espaço para voltar atrás. Sorrio quando ele me ajuda. O restante das nossas peças de roupa voam para o outro lado do quarto. O abraço com força, preciso senti-lo dentro de mim. Preciso sentir seus dedos, sua boca, tudo mais uma vez. Sorrio em satisfação. Colo meu peito no seu tentando fazer com que nossos corpos se tornassem um só. Ele se afasta. Por um segundo penso que ele vai desistir mas logo sua boca começa a traçar pequenos beijos desde o meu pescoço até minha virilha.

Minhas mãos tocam o seu cabelo. Baixo a sua cabeça, ajeito minhas pernas dando mais espaço para as suas peripécias. Sua língua, seus dedos acordam todos os meus sentidos. Mordo meus lábios de excitação. Ele rapidamente encontra sua maneira de me fazer gemer. Tento controlar mais os meus sentidos que rapidamente parecem se misturar com milhares de emoções que estavam bem guardadas dentro do meu peito.

Audição.

O som de sua respiração intercalando com a minha. O doce som de sua voz suspirando promessas e palavras no momento inteligíveis pra mim. Frases, lembranças saindo da ponta das nossas línguas preenchendo o silêncio daquele quarto. Abro a boca, um gemido escapa dos meus lábios. Suplico por mais. Sua voz falha, a minha desaparece. Por um breve instante só escuto o som dos nossos corpos seguindo o mesmo ritmo.

"Ma..i...s" – minha voz escapa – "mais.. por favor... continua... assi-im..."

Gemo mais forte, seus dedos fazem com que eu solte um pequeno grito que logo é calado com mais um beijo. Sorrio no meio do beijo, um som rouco escapa da minha garganta e torno a gemer. Ele se encaixa entre minhas pernas. Mordo o seu lábio com delicadeza. Deslizo minhas unhas pelas suas costas. Ele para por um instante e investe com força. Meu corpo treme, ele torna a me calar.

"Sh..." – ele coloca seu dedo com nossos gostos misturados tentando me calar. Aceno com a cabeça, provavelmente alguém já tinha chegado. Ele mantém um certo ritmo e enquanto o seu corpo está colado com o meu mordo de leve o seu ombro.

Paladar.

Sua língua desliza pra dentro da minha boca. Pra dentro de mim. Sinto o seu gosto, sinto o meu gosto se misturando de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele insiste em me satisfazer de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mordo seus lábios, mordo seu ombro, deslizo minha língua pela sua pele. O gosto de sexo me deixa ainda mais excitada.

Mudo de posição. Sento sobre a sua ereção e coloco minhas mãos espalmadas em cima do seu peito. Seu rosto estava sério, concentrado, baixo o meu rosto e deslizo a minha língua pelo seu pescoço deixando algumas marcas. Se eu pudesse escrever, tatuar na sua pele 'meu', eu o faria. Alcanço sua boca, acho que se eu pudesse descrever o gosto do paraíso eu diria que são os seus lábios. Ele gira os nossos corpos, torno a fica embaixo do seu. Sua língua deslizando pelos meus seios e logo sinto-os mais sensíveis ao seu toque. Ele se separa do meu corpo e gemo em protesto. Mas logo a sua língua desce pelo meu busto, passeando ao redor do meu umbigo até tornar a achar a minha virilha. Minha primeira reação foi fechar as pernas, mas logo suas mãos ágeis as afastam mais uma vez e sinto-o provar da minha essência.

Olfato.

Aspiro a doce essência do seu perfume. Fecho meus olhos e apuro os meus sentidos, o meu corpo treme de excitação. Sorrio. Abraço-o demonstrando que eu não queria sair dali, não hoje, não agora e se possível nunca mãos. Ele gira os nossos corpos de tal maneira que ficamos de conchinha. Sua mão pousa em cima da minha barriga e ele desliza seus dedos longos do meu ombro até meu quadril. Viro o rosto sorrindo, fechando os olhos mais uma vez e sentindo, no seu travesseiro, o perfume que meus sentidos jamais conseguiram esquecer.

Visão.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim somente nos encarando. Ele beija a ponta dos meus dedos e agora o único som que ouvíamos ecoando no quarto era o das nossas respirações. Sorrio nervosa, ele me devolve um sorriso estranhamente calmo.

Meus dedos tocam o seu rosto e ele beija a mão da minha mão. Meu coração bate mais do que acelerado. Deslizo minha cabeça pra cima do seu peito tentando ouvir a batida do seu coração que aparentemente estava ainda mais rápido que o meu. Um sorriso de satisfação surge e pouso minha mão em cima da sua barriga. Ele beija o topo da minha cabeça e começa a fazer carinho no meu cabelo. Fecho os meus olhos dando um longo suspiro e levanto e viro o meu rosto apoiando o meu queixo no seu peito tornando a admirá-lo.

"Oi..." – mesmo com receio de falar e estragar aquele momento eu decido arriscar a minha sorte.

~.

Não respondo. Não sabia como agir, o que fazer, como falar. Só havia feito sexo com duas pessoas na minha vida e confesso que não tinha a menor curiosidade de experimentá-lo com outras mulheres. Eu sabia o que fazer quando estava com ela entre os meus braços. Podia ouvir pelos seus sussurros e movimentos que ela estava realmente encontrando o paraíso entre meus braços.

Mas eu já não tinha certeza se eu ainda era o único da sua vida. Podia até ser um pouco de egoísmo meu, mas eu queria que eu fosse o único da sua historia.

Sorrio em resposta. Ela parecia mais calma, serena.

"Oi..." – deixo minha voz escapar e ela move o seu corpo indo de encontro aos meus lábios.

"Estou tão orgulhosa..." – seus dedos passeiam pelo meu rosto e sinalizo com a cabeça – "não sabia que você tinha optado por New York..."

"Sim..." – sorrio – "mas ainda estou esperando reposta de mais duas faculdades..." – paro um instante e torno a falar – "ainda não sei direito pra onde ir... o que fazer, se devo fazer..."

O seu sorriso desaparece e ela afasta um pouco o seu corpo do meu. Eu não queria lhe dar esperanças de um futuro que eu nem sabia ao certo de como seria.

"Porque você insiste nisso?" – eu podia ver uma certa magoa dentro dos seus olhos.

"Não fiz nada premeditado Rach... Rachel..." – logo me corrijo – "simplesmente é uma das minhas opções.. nada além..."

Ela se contorce na cama e olha para os lados. Logo vejo-a sentar parecendo que está procurando por alguma peça de roupa. Não falo nada. Ela torna a me olhar. Seus olhos estavam marejados e eu tinha certeza que ela não queria chorar na minha frente.

"Nós acabamos Rachel..." – me sento na cama tentando fazer com que ela compreenda – "a vida nos pregou essa peça... e talvez tenha que ser assim..."

Ela abre a boca e nada sai. A ultima pessoa que eu queria magoar nesse mundo era ela.

"Então.." – ela gira o seu dedo – "isso tudo não significou.. significa.. nada?"

~.

Confesso que eu estava com medo da sua resposta. Ele até parecia bipolar. Um momento agindo de certa forma e pouco tempo depois ficando completamente frio comigo. Como assim NY não estava em primeiro lugar nos seus planos? Como ele não pode considerar tentar reconstruir uma vida lá em especial uma vida ao meu lado? Eu queria contar pra ele o que aconteceu, aliás, eu precisava contar pra ele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha certeza que ele me odiaria ainda mais.

"Eu não falei isso..." – ele respira fundo e pega minha mão.

"Finn..." – suspiro com certo alivio.

"Isso tudo..." – ele gira o dedo no ar – "é complicado."

Baixo o meu olhar e decido que seria melhor eu ir embora antes de falar ou ouvir o que eu não queria.

"Fica..." – ele me puxa pela mão e eu fico sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

Foi bom demais enquanto durou. De certa maneira a realidade bateu com força. Ele ainda não estava convencido que era bom o suficiente para mim, ele tinha alguém, ele estava trilhando os seus caminhos e eu por mais uma vez entrei na sua vida deixando-o confuso e desorientado. Provavelmente eu seja o grande problema da sua vida. Talvez eu seja uma pedra no caminho que o atrasa toda vez que ele precisa caminhar para seguir os seus sonhos.

"Depois de amanhã eu volto pra New York... pra minha vida nova..." – engulo meu choro – "estamos nos enganando..."

~.

Não queria concordar com aquilo, queria dizer que eu iria com ela, que iríamos tentar mais uma vez, mas não pude fazê-lo. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, eu não faria isso de novo com ela.

"Sim..." – tento sorrir sem muito sucesso.

"Posso...?" – ela aproxima o seu rosto do meu e eu aproximo meus lábios dos seus. Trocamos um beijo lento, doce, demorado até precisar buscar por oxigênio para respirar.

"Obrigado..." – ela se afasta e me da outro selinho. No mesmo instante meu celular toca. Procuro-o por todos os lados e logo olho pra ver quem era e prefiro não atender. Acredito que ela já sabia quem seja. – "não é nada sério..."

"Não precisa me explicar nada..." – ela vestia a sua calcinha e eu coloco alguma peça de roupa. Ajudo-a com o vestido, ela tenta recolher alguma coisa ou outra e eu a impeço.

"Deixa que eu ajeito depois..." – ela vai até a porta do quarto e eu chego por trás ponderando se pedia ou não para ela passar a noite comigo.

"Então... vou chamar um táxi..." – ela pisca e eu percebo a minha indelicadeza.

"Eu te deixo..." – eu não aceitaria um não como resposta.

"Melhor não..." – ela me segura pelo braço – "por favor... eu não agüentaria uma nova despedida dentro daquele carro..."

Meu coração se parte em dois. Agora sou eu que engulo o choro preso na garganta.

"Ok..." – entrego a ela o meu celular e volto pra cama encostando a cabeça no travesseiro. Fecho os olhos tentando abafar minhas emoções que pareciam querer transbordar pelos meus olhos.

"Ele já esta vindo..." – escuto-a falar, mas nem me movo para encará-la. Eu estava sendo fraco, eu sei, mas eu não conseguia mais continuar com esse jogo. - "espero que você tome a decisão correta..." – ela tenta manter a voz firme – "nem tudo nessa vida pode esperar pra sempre... nem tudo é eterno..."

Escuto a porta se fechar atrás de mim e enfio a cabeça no travesseiro ainda aspirando o seu perfume que agora ficou impregnado nas minhas peças de roupa. Meu corpo estava marcado com a sua essência. Fecho os olhos e permaneço na mesma posição por um longo tempo. Quando eu penso em me levantar para finalmente falar tudo o que estava preso na minha garganta percebo que já era tarde demais.


	9. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo pequeno. Vou 'viajar' quinta e so volto Domingo.. então deixo pra vocês um cap seguido do outro, pois provavelmente so postarei de novo lá pra terça que vem! **

**:D Continuo lendo as 'reviews' e muito obrigada por continuarem comentando. Xo.**

09.

Não me arrependo do que fiz, geralmente eu me arrependo das coisas que eu deixei de fazer por medo, mas esse não é o caso. Confesso que por noites sonhei, desejei, estar de volta entre os seus braços. Mas tudo não passava de um sonho distante. Como eu estava enganada, tudo aconteceu mais uma vez e como foi maravilhoso, agora finalmente entendo quando me falam em comparações. Já tenho como comparar e nesse caso seria até uma ofensa comparar o Finn com qualquer homem nesse mundo. Na cama ele simplesmente era perfeito. Acho que o problema é esse. Como eu vou conseguir encontrar um alguém na minha vida sem compará-lo com meu ex? Aonde eu vou encontrar aquele sorriso torto, suas covinhas, seu jeito desajeitado de dançar, suas palavras encorajadoras e tudo aquilo que ele possui de positivo na sua personalidade?

"Você está tão pensativa... desde que voltamos pra casa você está aí perdida no seu mundo, não falou nada no avião, só dormiu..." – Kurt me observada enquanto eu calada revirava meu prato de comida sem conseguir comer de verdade. – "posso te perguntar algo?"

"Claro..."

"Não ache que eu não notei a sua ausência na festa de casamento..."

E eu sabia bem que ele também estava insinuando e falando que sabia que o Finn também havia desaparecido.

"Eu estava com o Finn..." – admito de uma vez por todas.

"Estava, estava?" – ele levanta levemente sua sobrancelha e eu aquiesço com a cabeça.

"Estava..." – respiro fundo e Kurt se aproxima pra me abraçar.

"O que deu errado?"

"Ah Kurt..." – sinto meu lábio inferior tremer – "eu acho que deu tudo, simplesmente tudo errado..." – abraço o seu pescoço e deixo as lágrimas percorrerem a minha face.

"Calma..." – ele me abraça desajeitadamente – "me conte tudo e não deixe escapar nenhum detalhe..."

~.

Haviam chegado mais duas cartas pelo correio. Eu já havia contado a minha mãe que havia sido aceito em pelo menos uma faculdade e ela não se continha de felicidade, mas ao mesmo tempo eu pedi segredo, pois não sabia ao certo qual escolher. Abrimos juntos as duas outras correspondências e mais duas aprovações. Eu nem podia acreditar que das quatro universidades que eu havia me inscrito, havia recebido retorno positivo de três delas.

"Você é meu orgulho..." – ela me beijava e não parava de sorrir. Burt, apesar da doença, conversava animadamente com ela sobre os planos de me mandar pra Los Angeles ou New York, mas eu sabia bem pra onde eles queriam que eu fosse.

"Seu irmão amaria ter você morando lá com ele..." – Burt insistia. Minha mãe segurava a minha mão e entendia a minha hesitação nesse caso.

"Pense com calma.. você ainda tem pelo menos algum tempo para decidir isso..." – sorrio para ela e me sinto aliviado por ela compreender que seria muito complicado eu morar debaixo do mesmo teto que a minha ex-noiva.

"Estou pensando..." – minha cabeça estava um nó só.

O Meu coração me mandava fazer uma coisa e o meu cérebro confirmava. A razão e a emoção aqui se misturavam e não deixavam espaço para duvidas. Mas ao mesmo tempo existe um conflito interno dentro do meu peito com relação a morar com meu irmão. Claro que meus pais não iriam financiar outro apartamento pra mim, mas se bem que eu sempre poderia optar por conseguir um dormitório na universidade, até seria mais fácil assim.

Eu conseguiria, estando em NY lidar com a sua presença constante na minha vida? Porque enquanto os olhos não estão vendo, o coração não vai sentindo e dessa maneira vou levando a vida. O problema é que depois que tivemos aquela noite maravilhosa de sexo eu já não consigo tirá-la dos meus pensamentos.

~.

Abri o jogo com o Kurt. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais guardar tudo pra mim, parecia que meu peito ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Depois de desabafar e me acalmar, ele me preparou um bom suco e me colocou na cama, disse que eu precisava descansar e mandou eu ter calma.

Sabíamos que seu irmão era um cabeça dura mas que no final tomaria a decisão correta. Mas eu não tinha certeza se o 'correto' nesse caso seria o correto pra mim também.

Quando cheguei em casa após sair correndo daquele táxi corri as escadas e me tranquei no meu quarto. Me joguei na cama, solucei e chorei que nem uma criança e estiquei o meu corpo abrindo a gaveta do meu criado-mudo tirando a caixinha preta de veludo que estava ali guardada. Abro-a e encaro o meu anel de noivado. Coloco-o no dedo e abraço o meu corpo chorando ainda mais.

"Ah Finn..." – suspiro entre lágrimas – "até quando vamos continuar nos machucando?"

Eu simplesmente já não agüentava mais aquela situação.

Dormi de vestido, maquiada e sem me importar com nada. Quando acordei reparei que ainda estava com o anel no dedo e cheguei à conclusão que não queria que ele saísse mais de perto de mim. Agora aqui estou em NY, deitada na minha cama, embaixo do edredom com a aliança pendurada em um fino colar de ouro repousando perto do meu coração.

~.

"Oi Finn..." – Amanda se aproxima tapando os meus olhos e me dando um dos seus sorrisos incríveis.

"Oi..." – sorrio de volta.

"Então... você recebeu alguma resposta?"

Eu podia falar que não, mas nesse caso eu preferi abrir o jogo – "Sim.. recebi... fui aprovado em três faculdades..."

"Finn..." – ela joga o seu corpo em cima do meu e me abraça com força.

"Mandy..." – antes que ela fizesse algo mais eu olho diretamente dentro dos seus olhos – "precisamos conversar..."

"Eu..."

"Tivemos maravilhosos momentos juntos, você me apoiou quando eu mais precisei... você não tem noção do quanto que foi bom ter você ao meu lado durante esse pouco tempo que nos conhecemos..."

"Mas..." – ela me interrompe – "eu sei Finn..." – um sorriso triste surge – "eu também fui aprovada... vim te contar que estou indo para Washigton e a quem vamos enganar aqui? Foi bom te ter ao meu lado, foram bons os beijos e os 'amassos' mas a vida segue..."

"Sim..." – dei graças a Deus por ela facilitar esse momento – "não vamos perder o contato..."

"Você nunca vai se livrar de mim..." – ela sorria aliviada – "e, além disso, Finn... eu não sou cega... eu vi de perto a 'carga sentimental' que vocês ainda carregam..."

"Vocês?"

"Rachel... é Rachel seu nome?"

"Sim..." – somente concordo com a cabeça.

"Vá pra New York Finn, lute pelos seus sonhos, lute por ela.. qualquer pessoa que olhe para vocês dois juntos nota a 'tensão sexual'..." – ela solta uma pequena risada "desculpe esta tocando nesse assunto, você pode até me achar mega esquisita por isso, mas eu achei que precisava dizer o que vi e senti... eu já perdi um grande amor e eu sei como isso dói... e por mais que o tempo passe e as pessoas digam que você vai esquecer, a ferida vai permanecer sempre ali parcialmente aberta. Qualquer detalhe, qualquer pequeno detalhe vai tornar a abri-la e ela nunca cicatrizará..."

A abraço forte demonstrando que eu realmente apreciava a sua atitude madura.

"Vou lutar pelos meus sonhos..." – sorrio – "isso eu posso prometer pra você..."


	10. Capitulo 10

**Olhhha quem voltou! Sim eu ahahaah :) e como prometido, mais um cap novo ;***

* * *

**10.**

"Preciso falar com você..." – sou surpreendido com a sua voz. Olho para a porta do quarto e ali ele estava de braços cruzados me encarando.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar trabalhando ou estudando?"

"Isso não vem ao caso..." – ele faz seu espaço e puxa uma cadeira para se sentar. – "passei uma semana ponderando se deveria ou não pra casa, pois precisava pegar algumas coisas e cheguei à conclusão que eu tinha que vir..."

"Sei..." – eu não acreditava muito que era só isso, mas beleza.

"Como eu sei que você não é idiota ou algo do gênero, você sabe bem do que eu quero falar..."

"Eu, idiota?" – franzi a sobrancelha – "sei..." – respirei fundo – "como ela está?"

"O que você acha?" – ele cruzou os braços e ficou me encarando.

"Aconteceu..." – tentei demonstrar descaso sem sucesso algum.

"Eu sei o que aconteceu, me poupe desses detalhes... porque diabos você não pega logo essas suas coisas, enfia em algumas caixas e se muda de vez pra New York?"

"Você fala com tanta convicção, mas eu sei bem quem também enrolou tempos para pegar as malas e mudar de cidade..." – ele torceu a boca como se aquilo não importasse no momento.

"As circunstancias eram bem diferentes.. eu iria pra outra cidade sem perspectiva alguma... sem emprego, sem futuro, sem nada... se não fosse pelo Blaine..." – seu olhar fixa em um ponto do quarto e ele logo balança a cabeça parecendo tentar espantar os pensamentos. – "enfim, não vim aqui falar de mim Finn..."

"Eu..." – eu não estava com paciência para entrar naquele assunto. Não agora.

"Você vai me ouvir" – ele deixou aquilo bem claro ao ver minha expressão de aborrecimento – "e você vai pegar as suas cartas, aceitar a faculdade em New York, preparar as malas e viajar comigo de uma vez por todas..."

Dei uma gargalhada no mais alto volume e ele continuava sério.

"Eu ainda não decidi se vou pra New York..."

"Você não era idiota assim..." – ele se levanta da cadeira e vai em direção ao meu closet.

"Nem invente Kurt..." – me levanto indo em sua direção – "pra que esse súbito interesse em mim.. alias, na minha relação com a Rachel? Desculpa mas até certo tempo atrás você parecia pouco se importar com o que a gente fazia ou deixava de fazer..."

"Eu estava atolado em mil problemas" – ele tenta se justificar – "sei que posso ter falhado nesse ponto, mas aqui eu estou e quero entender qual é o seu problema."

"Qual o meu problema?" – ri – "você acha que eu não sei o que aconteceu? Eu não sou burro nem cego."

"Você diz com relação a?"

"Ela e aquele cara de cavalo constipado.." – bufei.

"Então ela feriu o seu orgulho masculino?" – agora era ele que bufava. Movi meus ombros, sentei e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos. – "Finn..." – sinto suas mãos nos meus ombros. – "vocês precisam conversar.."

"Eu preciso é esquecê-la..."

"Não... você não precisa esquecê-la..." – vejo que ele se ajoelha a minha frente e eu levanto o olhar – "sei que a situação não é bem a mesma, mas eu consegui perdoar o Blaine.. e ele fez o que fez enquanto estávamos juntos... e não no meio de incertezas, você me entende." – ele respira fundo e continua falando – "eu não agüento mais ouvir Finn aqui, Finn acolá e não suporto mais ouvi-la chorar a noite quando ela jura que eu já estou dormindo.." - olhei pra ele em descrença. – "Sim.. ela ainda chora por você seu idiota..."

Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando por alguns segundos na minha cabeça. Levantei-me, andei de um lado para o outro e ele agora me encarava em silencio. Volto a sentar na cama, respiro fundo e abro a gaveta do criado-mudo encarando aquelas malditas cartas que vinham literalmente tirando o meu sono. Olho para ele que me estendia o seu celular.

"Tome uma decisão de uma vez por todas..." – ele se levanta e vai até a porta – "vou deixar você fazer isso sozinho.. acho que já fiz minha parte aqui, qualquer coisa estou na sala com meu pai..." – concordei com a cabeça e o vi fechar a porta.

~.

Odiava os finais de semana que o Kurt viajava pra casa. Ele até havia perguntado se eu não queria ir com ele, mas no presente momento eu queria distancia de Lima. Ele justificava que tinha que passar mais tempo com o seu pai e eu o compreendia. Eu ainda precisava organizar minhas idéias e meus pensamentos. Estava tudo uma confusão, um nó só. Nesses finais de semana eu tirava para decorar textos, procurar por novos testes. Assistia a alguns espetáculos, até mesmo sozinha ou me jogava no sofá com um pote de sorvete e assistia a alguma comedia boba romântica que sempre me levava as lagrimas no final. E sozinha eu podia vestir uma velha camisola ou uma velha camisa que sempre me trazia boas lembranças de casa.

Kurt havia notado que eu estava usando mais uma vez a aliança pendurada como pingente em um colar, mas ele nada disse. Melhor assim. Eu ainda preciso acalmar minhas idéias antes de colocá-la outra vez dentro de uma caixa bem no fundo da minha gaveta.

Após passar algum tempo mexendo no computador, fui tentar fazer uma nova receita de bolo que havia encontrado na Internet. Estava batendo a massa do bolo quando escuto um barulho na porta.

"Já vai..." – grito passando as minhas mãos ainda sujas de farinha em um pano de prato.

Nessas horas que eu queria que essa porta tivesse um maldito olho mágico. – "Quem é?" – não recebo resposta. Pondero por uns segundos se devia abrir ou não. Corro para a cozinha e pego a primeira faca que vejo. Coloco-a dentro do bolso de trás do meu short. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. – "To indo..." – corro de volta para a porta já preparada para gritar caso fosse alguém querendo me seqüestrar.

~.

"Oi..." – e eu podia jurar que ela jamais esperaria que fosse eu do outro lado da porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" – e foi quando ela me deu o seu mais sincero sorriso.

"Posso entrar?" – ajeito minha mochila nas costas e ela abre a porta me dando espaço. Vejo-a fechar a porta e rio quando retira uma faca do bolso.

"Nunca se sabe..." – ela continuava sorrindo.

"Entendo..." – tornei a sorrir.

Ficamos por um tempo sorrindo um para o outro que nem dois idiotas. Todo o discurso que eu havia preparado na minha mente havia desaparecido.

"Aonde eu posso colocar isso?" – aponto para minha mochila e ela morde a boca na duvida – "deixa aonde você quiser, não tem importância..."

Olhei para os lados e na duvida coloquei ela encostada perto do sofá.

"Posso..." - eu noto sua insegurança.

"Perguntar o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" – ela afirma com a cabeça. Sento-me no sofá e abro minha mochila procurando por dois envelopes. Faço um sinal para ela sentar. Ela logo se aproxima e se senta com uma certa distancia. Também tiro o notebook, separo meu celular e coloco tudo junto entre nós dois.

"Não entendi..." – ela mordia o seu lábio e demonstrava um certo ar de confusão.

"Vou precisar da senha do wifi de vocês..." – falei ligando o computador e colocando-o encostado ao sofá. Respiro fundo, olho pra ela e finalmente falo: "Eu preciso saber se você ainda vai me querer na sua vida, para eu poder tomar uma decisão."

Primeiro seus olhos se arregalaram. Depois ela baixou o olhar, mordeu de leve o seu lábio inferior e tornou a me encarar. Suas mãos pegaram os dois envelopes, separou os papeis, leu alguma coisa ou outra e tornou a me encarar.

"Precisamos primeiro ser sinceros um com o outro?"

~.

"Sim..." – fico apreensiva. Depois de meses parecia que finalmente iríamos ter uma conversa mais séria. Confesso que não estava esperando por essa. Eu jamais imaginaria que ele apareceria na minha porta com esses olhos cheios de esperança querendo saber se ainda existe espaço na minha vida para ele. Quando ele vai perceber que eu simplesmente não consigo existir sem a sua presença?

"Eu..." – tento achar as palavras que me fugiam, mas eu não podia esconder as coisas dele, eu não devia – "eu... e o Brody... bom... não estamos mais juntos tempo um certo tempo. Alias, ficamos muito pouco tempo juntos pra ser sincera..." – ele somente me encarava – "eu... bom..."

"Vocês dormiram juntos..." – ele afirmou mais do que questionou.

"Foi um erro..." – tentei de certa maneira me defender.

"Nós já não estávamos mais juntos Rachel..." – ele respira fundo – "não vou ser hipócrita ao dizer que isso não me magoa, não vou mentir ao dizer que quando voltei cheio de duvidas e esperanças pra New York eu pensei que você estaria me esperando de braços abertos. Eu fui um tolo e um idiota, mas eu estava perdido. Eu ainda estou perdido, mas agora parece que finalmente posso seguir em frente."

"Você..." – respirei fundo, engoli as lagrimas, eu não vou chorar, não vou – "me perdoa?"

"Você me perdoa?" – ele repete a pergunta e eu tenho vontade de pular no seu colo e cobri-lo de beijos.

Leio bem o cabeçalho dos papeis, separo o que seria importante e rasgo o outro em dois pedaços, depois em quatro pedaços e jogo no chão.

"Pronto... agora não tem mais o que decidir..." – pego o notebook, coloco no colo e encosto o meu corpo no seu – "a decisão já está tomada"

~.

Juntos entramos no site da universidade, preenchemos alguns cadastros, ficamos certos de datas, da distancia da minha faculdade pra sua, anotamos várias coisas em um caderno que ela deu pra mim. Escreveu meu nome ao lado de 'planos para o futuro', desenhou uma estrela dourada do lado e um pequeno coração ao lado da estrela. Sorri aos detalhes. Estávamos como nos velhos tempos, agindo como os melhores amigos que éramos, ela me contava com detalhes as primeiras coisas que eu deveria providenciar, explicou sobre as linhas de metrô que conhecia e até desenhou um trajeto até o loft para que eu nunca me perdesse.

"Precisamos saber de uma coisa..." - Mas a pergunta ainda estava no ar, a duvida ainda pairava entre nós dois. Ela não tinha coragem de perguntar e eu não sabia se era muito cedo pra isso.

"O que?" – me faço de desentendido.

"Eu..." – ela coloca o notebook encima da mesa e olha pros lados como se estivesse pensando em algumas mudanças – "você vem morar com a gente?" – e de novo ela me atacou com aqueles olhos cheios de esperança.

"Não quero incomodar..." – estava sendo sincero.

"Sei que o espaço não é muito grande..." – ela correu com as palavras – "mas eu tenho certeza que a gente pode se virar..." – silêncio. – "Eu sinto a sua falta Finn..."

Sorri porque eu também sentia sua falta. Ninguém imaginava a falta que essa baixinha fazia na minha vida.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Ihhhh ahahah tem gente aqui que me reencontrou, espero ainda fazer jus as coisas que eu escrevia (nós não temos jeito, verdade?kkk) ... a falta de pratica me deixou meio receosa de voltar a fazer isso, mas cá estamos, verdade? Bom, obrigada pelas 'reviews'... :)))))) vocês são umas lindas!  
Ps: Concordo, RIB devia me contratar, eu dava um jeito bem lindo naquela série e ainda mandava o Burrinho do Shrek ir pastar beeeem longe :D**

* * *

**11.**

E a noite chegou. Havíamos passados minutos, horas conversando, relembrando, mas por outro lado tudo ainda estava na mesma. Ninguém tomava uma atitude, nossas mãos se roçavam e eu podia sentir uma certa onde de eletricidade percorrer todo o meu ser. Enquanto o sol se escondia lá fora, aqui dentro do apartamento eu me oferecia para lhe preparar um bom jantar. Enquanto ele falava com sua mãe ao telefone, termino de fazer o bolo, coloco-o no forno e decidi fazer o sanduíche que ele tanto gostava. Eu sabia que as coisas ainda demorariam a se ajeitar, ainda mais agora, que provavelmente teríamos que reviver a nossa relação conciliando com toda essa novidade de morar juntos.

"Hm... que cheirinho bom de bolo..." – ele me abraça por trás e me acorda dos meus devaneios.

"Acho que em uns 10 minutos ele já vai estar pronto..." – me viro sorrindo e ele prende o meu corpo entre os seus braços sem deixar escapatória.

Sorrindo ele abaixa o seu rosto e eu fico na ponta dos meus pés, jogando os meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Silenciosamente ele pergunta se pode e eu apenas confirmo com a cabeça. Fecho os olhos e finalmente a sua boca encontra a minha.

~.

Tudo agora parecia que finalmente estava entrando no seu eixo certo. Trocamos um beijo rápido e ela, nervosamente me levou até a mesa onde sanduíches e suco nos esperava. Agradeci com um selinho e dei uma mordida, meu estomago logo deu um pequeno salto de felicidade.

"Você emagreceu tanto..." – torço a boca enquanto ainda mastigava.

"Eu sei..." – sorri dando outra mordida.

"Menos de um ano se passou e nós mudamos tanto..." – ela pega um guardanapo e limpa o canto da minha boca.

"Eu sei..." – sorrio – "eu bem que gostava dos suéters de rena, mas consigo me acostumar com essa nova Rachel..." – timidamente ela sorri.

~.

"Ainda guardei um ou outro..." – confesso. Não consegui me livrar de tudo. Minhas antigas roupas me faziam lembrar dos meus sonhos e aspirações.

De repente ele para de mastigar. Levanta a sobrancelha de leve e eu noto que seu olhar fixa nos meus seios. Baixo o olhar sem entender o 'por quê' disso e de repente me dou conta que esqueci completamente o que estava pendurado no meu pescoço. Deve ter escapado de dentro da roupa enquanto eu preparava a comida. Fico sem reação, ele levanta o seu olhar e continua me encarando.

"Eu não sabia qu-e voc-ê ainda..." – ele leva seus longos dedos e toca a aliança.

"Vou tirar..." – falei sem pensar, fui me levantando e ele segura meu braço.

"Não..." – eu não entendia o que se passava na sua mente. Ele já não sorria, estava sério e involuntariamente o meu coração começar a bater mais rápido, será que agora seria sempre assim? Seus dedos alcançam a aliança e ele torna a sorrir – "eu estava tão nervoso... eu..."

"Melhor eu depois guardá-la..." - eu sabia que era muito cedo pra falar de novo em casamento, ainda nem sabíamos direito o que éramos agora.

"Certo..." – noto a confusão no seu olhar. Coloco a minha não sobre a sua tentando demonstrar que eu não esperava que tomasse alguma decisão com relação a isso, bom, pelo menos não agora.

~.

Terminamos de comer, lavei a louça enquanto ela secava, nós sempre fomos um bom time. Tornamos a nos aconchegar no sofá só vendo a hora passar e distraidamente encarando a televisão.

"Vou precisar voltar pra Ohio em dois dias..." - suspiro enquanto ela me encarava – "ainda tenho muito o que resolver por lá... você sabe.. e não posso deixar o Will assim na mão de uma hora pra outra..."

"Entendo..." – mas eu noto que ela não entendia.

"Eu vou voltar Rachel..." – pego sua mão e a beijo. Ela morde o lábio de leve e eu a abraço forte.

"Espero que sim..." – sua mão repousa em cima do meu peito.

E os minutos continuaram passando, as horas também, ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo até que ela começa a bocejar sem parar. Ela parecia não querer sair dali, dos meus braços, do meu abraço, de perto de mim.

"Pode ir dormir Rachel..." – digo beijando o topo de sua cabeça – "eu me arranjo aqui no sofá mesmo..."

~.

"Não..." – protesto de imediato. Pra falar a verdade eu acho que estava com medo dele escapar de novo no meio da noite sem ao menos me dizer adeus.

"Eu não vou embora." – ele é bem direto – "não se preocupe..."

Mas aquele sofá era muito pequeno pra ele... eu sei que tem a cama do Kurt... mas...

"Você pode dormir comigo..." – sugiro com certo temor. Eu não queria acelerar as coisas, eu só queria dormir entre os seus braços.

Ele vacila por um longo instante. Pisca forte, olha pros lados e logo se levanta pegando sua mochila colocando-a sobre seu ombro. Por um instante juro que ele vai sair por aquela porta, mas ele faz o seu caminho até o meu quarto. Acompanho os seus passos e o vejo colocar a mochila em um canto do lado da cama. Me agacho e pego-a e coloco sobre uma cadeira.

"Pra não correr o risco de tropeçar se acordar de madrugada..." – sorrio.

"Posso usar o banheiro?"

"Não precisa perguntar Finn..." – e logo me lembro do seu desleixo – "você trouxe toalha, sabonete, shampoo?"

"Hm..." – é provavelmente não. Eu nem sabia como ele tinha sobrevivido todo aquele tempo sozinho enquanto perambulava pela Georgia quando saiu do exercito. Acho que certas coisas é melhor ficar mesmo na ignorância.

Pego uma toalha limpa e coloco-a sobre a cama. Enquanto isso o levo até o banheiro e aponto para as minhas coisas.

"Esse shampoo você pode usar... também meu sabonete liquido, não tem problema... tem escova de dentes nova dentro do armário e enfim... se sinta em casa..."

~.

"Tentarei..."

Ela me conhecia tão bem que eu nem sei porque eu ainda me impressionava com isso. Volto ao quarto, separo uma roupa de dormir, pego a toalha que ela havia separado e faço meu caminho ao banheiro. Encosto a porta sem trancar, me desfaço das minhas roupas e por um segundo me encaro no espelho. Sorrio. Encontro o seu perfume abro o frasco aspirando o seu aroma. Com cuidado, coloco-o no mesmo lugar que achei. Entro no Box e leio o rotulo de vários produtos enquanto deixava a água quente bater nas minhas costas.

Mil coisas se passavam pela minha cabeça nesse instante. Meus dias no exercito, minhas andanças sem rumo, a volta pra casa. A viagem para NY cheia de sonhos e expectativas, a frustração que logo surgiu quando tive que voltar pra Lima com o coração vazio. A luta interna, as incertezas, a frustração. Todas as lágrimas silenciosas que deslizaram pelo rosto enquanto no meu quarto quando eu lutava pela insônia nas longas madrugadas. Todas as dúvidas, os temores, até o desprezo que senti por mim enquanto não me achava merecedor de nada. E nem parece que isso tudo aconteceu há apenas uns meses atrás. Agora a vida me trazia uma nova perspectiva, agora eu parecia finalmente entender o que era isso de sonhos, o que seria lutar por eles.

Por um certo momento na minha vida eu só tinha um sonho e esse sonho se reduzia a ela. A somente ela, a sua felicidade, ao seu sucesso. Talvez o problema da nossa relação tenha sido esse. Enquanto ela tinha milhões de sonhos guardados eu levava a minha vida seguindo o caminho que ela vinha trilhando e sempre andando a mil passos atrás, sem sentido, sem rumo, sem perspectiva. Como uma sombra. E eu sabia que de certa maneira, agindo desse jeito, a nossa relação estaria fadada ao fracasso.

~.

Até ignoro a minha rotina antes de dormir por sua causa. Não queria perder mais nenhum instante ao seu lado. Espero-o sair do banheiro para apenas tomar um banho rápido, fazer minha higiene bucal e logo, já vestida com o meu melhor pijama, encontrá-lo deitado na cama folheando um livro.

"Oi..." – olho para as suas coisas cuidadosamente dobradas em cima da cadeira e até sinto uma leve estranheza pela organização, deve ser coisa do exercito.

"Você foi rápida hoje..." – ele abandona o livro em cima do criado-mudo e eu me aproximo puxando o edredom fazendo meu espaço na cama. Ajeito o travesseiro e deito de lado para poder vê-lo melhor.

"Sim..." – eu não precisava dizer que eu queria aproveitar todo o tempo possível que eu pudesse para ficar ao seu lado.

"Você estava ensaiando para algum papel?" – ele aponta pro livro.

"Um trabalho de classe..." – digo orgulhosa – "vamos apresentá-lo semana que vem... se você tivesse aqui até poderia ir..." – e logo a realidade reaparece. Suspiro. Afinal, quando ele voltaria? Eu sei que ainda demoraria um tempo para as suas aulas começarem... e...

"Hey..." – sinto seus braços tocarem minha cintura. – "eu sei o que você está pensando..."

"Eu..." – pondero por um segundo e logo falo – "sinto sua falta..." – suspiro novamente sentindo o meu coração apertadinho dentro do meu peito.

Ele não responde, puxa o meu corpo pra mais perto do seu e beija o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu estou aqui, não estou?" – sim, ele estava ali, eu sabia que ele estava fazendo o seu melhor, mas eu queria mais.

~.

"Rachel.." – levanto o seu rosto.

"Desculpa..." – e de repente ela começa a chorar.

"Não chore..." – desesperadamente tento enxugar as suas lagrimas.

"E quanto a nós Finn?" – ela finalmente pergunta. Cedo ou tarde teríamos que falar de nós dois.

"Vamos acreditar no universo Rachel... ele está cheio de oportunidades... cheio de encontros e despedidas... se nós tivermos que ficar juntos, vamos ficar juntos, isso sempre foi muito claro pra mim... se o universo conspirar para que eu permaneça na sua vida, então vamos nos permitir..." – sentia seus soluços enquanto a acolhia entre os meus braços. – "você consegue entender o que eu estou dizendo?"

"Não..." – a abraço ainda mais forte – "não quero entender.. eu só quero ficar contigo.. eu cansei de ter que fingir que entendo que a vida quis assim, que devemos ficar separados pra nos encontramos antes de voltamos.. mas eu não quero mais isso.. eu não quero mais me render Finn.. eu estou cansada... eu não consigo tirar esse amor de dentro do meu coração... eu não consigo esquecê-lo. Eu tentei de todas as maneiras possíveis mas quanto mais eu tento te esquecer, mais eu me lembro de você.. parece uma tatuagem que penetrou na minha pele e não exista tratamento ou tempo que cure, que remova... Finn..."

Ela me encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu tento permanecer forte, tento ficar calmo, tento explicar pra ela que eu já não iria mais a lugar algum, mas as palavras me escapavam. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para convencê-la que o meu amor por ela era eterno. Noto que ela ainda usava o colar, que não havia tirado-o do pescoço. Com delicadeza abro-o e pego a aliança entre os meus dedos.

Ela soluçava ainda mais forte. Procuro a sua mão direita e sem dizer nada coloco o anel de volta ao lugar que ele jamais deveria ter saído. Entrelaço os seus dedos com os meus e torno a abraçá-la forte. Seu corpo parecia relaxar, ela parecia finalmente compreender o propósito de eu ter batido na sua porta pedindo pelo menos por um pouco de esperança. _Que era ali que o seu corpo deveria estar:_ no final do de um longo dia entre os meus braços.

~.

E foi entre os seus braços, escutando as batidas do seu coração que eu fecho meus olhos e deixo o sono me levar.


End file.
